The act of infidelity
by MegsForEVA1
Summary: Megamind has finally everything he has ever wanted. He's dating with Roxanne who is the girl of his dreams. Anyhow he finds out he is also experiencing romantic feelings towards Metro Man. How will Megamind deal with his feelings and which one of them will finally win his heart? This is the sequel for my story The apology!
1. Chapter 1

_This is **sequel** for my story **The apology**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Oh sweetie, you're all right!" Roxanne cried out leaping from the couch and running to him, wrapping her arms around him, pressing her head against his chest.

Megamind winced from pain and wrapped his arms gently around her waist.

"What happened? Where are these injuries from?" she asked sounding worried, placing her palm against his cheek. His face were full of bruises and sores even his bottom lip had split and his left eye almost swollen shut.

"Some men kidnapped and abused me." he sighed quietly his voice dry and tired.

"What? No, no.." She whined embracing him tightly. "Are you OK? I was so worried about you." she confessed her eyes filling with tears. "Who did this to you?" Roxanne demanded.

"Roxanne, please.." he grimaced loosening her grip around him. "You're hurting me.. I mean I have some broken ribs."

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said releasing him from her hug, looking at him with sorrow in her eyes. She had never seen him so badly battered before. Though Wayne was strong he had never beat him up like this. Roxanne felt her heart was aching.

"Sir!" Minion cried enthusiastically seeing Megamind but when he saw how he was looking his joyfulness faded. "What happened? Are you all right?" He asked seriously examining his injuries more closely. "We were so worried about you."

Megamind was standing in the middle of them, listening their similar questions about what happened and who did this? How was he feeling? Was he sure he was all right? He felt how his head was aching and his sore body was yearning for rest. He was so tired and he really didn't have strength to talk about this right now.

Slowly he started to take steps towards his bedroom, passing them quietly.

"Megamind?" Roxanne asked questioningly hint of worry still in her voice.

Megamind stopped and glanced over his shoulder at them. "I'm so tired.. Can we talk about this later?" he sighed wearily, turning his head and continuing his way to the bedroom.

"But Sir, your injuries.." Minion cried after him sounding concerned. Those injuries really should disinfect and bandage before they would become inflamed.

"Metro Man already took care of them." he answered not stopping or turning his gaze this time.

"He did?" asked both Roxanne and Minion in unison sounding puzzled.

Megamind didn't hear their next questions because he was already standing at the door of his bedroom and stepped inside, closing the door behind him, leaning against it a while and letting out a deep sigh.

He took off his cape and shoulder pad, leaving them drop on the floor. He sat down on the edge of his bed, pulling off his boots and stripping his gloves.

He was so tired he didn't care to change into pajamas so he burrowed under his blanket sighing again.

The whole day had been so awkward. The kidnapping, abuse, Metro Man saving him and taking care of him. The whole scale of feelings he had sensed today: fear, pain, anxiety, misery, disgust and relief. He had been sure he would die today, he had never experienced such a pain, he had never feared so much.

He was sure Metro Man would violate him, humiliate him such a low way like he did in his dreams but instead he had been very gentle. Megamind know Metro Man had sometimes problems to regulate his strength but today his touches were as light as feather, he was wiping his face with such care no one had ever before. His touches had been firm but soft at the same time.

Megamind closed his eyes recalling how he had bandaged his ribs, telling everything would work out and when he was sure he would pass out because of the pain Metro Man placed his hand to stroke his head, pushing his forehead against his, telling again how everything would work out and then he pressed his soft lips against his, kissing him tenderly.

Megamind remembered how he had surprised when he felt his kiss but it wasn't like the first time when he kissed him hard and inappropriately, not letting him go though he demanded. No, this time was totally different. He was holding him gently, kissing him softly not darting his tongue into his mouth harshly. Megamind was amazed how good it felt to feel his lips against his blue ones and then hesitantly he kissed back finding out how much he liked to kiss him, maybe little too much.

Why had it felt so good? He couldn't understand. He had Roxanne, the girl of his dreams, the girl he had tried to impress all these years and now she was his. They were dating, it was all he ever wanted, his secret dream come true and there he was now, thinking about Metro Man, the kiss they shared, how good it had felt. What was wrong with him?

His pondering was interrupted when someone knocked his door.

"Megamind, can I come in?" Roxanne asked opening the door carefully.

He didn't say anything, instead he felt how she sat down on the edge of the bed and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're all right honey?" She asked quietly, sounding still worried and stroked his shoulder gently.

"Yeah. I just.. All I need right now is some rest." he sighed, keeping his eyes closed.

"Ok. Do you want I stay overnight?" she tried to smile for him.

"Thanks Roxanne but I guess I want to be alone." he confessed letting out a deep sigh.

"Okay. Sleep tight sweetie." she said trying to hide the disappointment and worry in her voice, standing up and walking towards the door, glancing at him one last time before closing the door after her.

Megamind turned onto his back staring at the ceiling. What was wrong with him? Why was he feeling like this? He didn't like Metro Man, he had never liked him so why was he feeling like this towards him? He had Roxanne. He couldn't understand.

He tried to think with common sense. Maybe it was his exhaustion or the pain. Maybe he couldn't think clearly and that's why he was feeling like this towards him right now. Yeah, that was a logical answer and he was sure the feeling was temporary. He let out a relieved sigh. He was sure it was a temporary feeling.

He felt how he started to drift off to sleep trying to think everything else except that one certain kiss. He was sure the feeling had gone till the morning.

…

It had gone couple days from the terrible abuse and Megamind's sores were healing pretty well. It was one good quality for being an alien, he was able to heal fast.

But despite the healing and lack of the pain he couldn't forget the kiss he shared with Metro Man. It was the first think he was thinking about in the morning when he woke up and the last one in the evening before he fell asleep. What was wrong with him?

He had tried to spend time with Roxanne as much as possible. They had talked about what had happened, they had kissed and cuddled, they had laughed and spent nights together but it didn't help.

Only thing he hadn't revealed for her was the kiss or actually kisses. He find the first one too shameful and awkward so he didn't want to talk about it and the other.. He find their other kiss too private to tell about it for her. Except he didn't want to make her worry or feel jealous because it didn't mean anything. _Or did it?_ His mind was asking from him every time he doubted the meaning of the kiss.

It continued like this for a while. He and Roxanne keep on dating and spending time together. Megamind was sure it would help. He was sure spending more time with Roxanne would finally make him forget that stupid kiss.

But then started the dreams.

He was rolling in his sheets, moaning softly. He dreamed he was back at Metro Man, lying on his bed, he above him, kissing him softly, sucking his neck, touching his body, teasing him, making him want more.

But just when Metro Man was stripping off his boxers in the dream, stopping the teasing, ready to make him feel good, he woke up letting out a frustrated moan, feeling how his member was aching in his pajama bottoms.

 _Why am I dreaming about him?_ He thought at the same time he lowered the waistband of his pants releasing his hard cock from its trap.

He grabbed it in his hand starting to stroke hard and groaning. Thank god Roxanne wasn't staying the night with him tonight.

He imagined how the dream would have come to an end. Was he purposing to stroke him like he was touching himself right now? Was he going to suck and lick him, make him moan loudly by pleasure? Oh, the thought made him get harder.

He was stroking his dick harder and faster, groaning loudly, feeling how the familiar heat started to spread pleasantly from his lower abdomen. He stroked even faster and then he came hard, moaning, feeling how his seeds gushed from his tip, making his hand and pajamas sticky.

He let out a pleasant sigh, relishing the relaxed and exhausted feeling the orgasm always made him feel. His eyes were half lidded and he had a dreamy smile on his face.

After enjoying enough his afterglow he grabbed a tissue from his nightstand, wiping away the sticky goo from his hand and around his flaccid shaft.

He pulled his pants back up and closed his eyes.

Things couldn't continue like this. He should meet Metro Man and talk with him. Maybe talking with him could make him forget the kiss and end these dreams. That was his last choice and he was ready to try it.

With these thoughts he drifted off to sleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

"He's so adorable." Roxanne sighed happily taking a sip of her tea. She was sitting with her legs crossed on the white couch, Wayne sitting next to her also drinking his tea, forced smile on his lips, listening the story about how Megamind had fixed her toaster.

"I like the way how he looks when he's focused on something. He's just so.. Oh, I love him so much." she confessed her heart fluttering happily in her chest, butterflies filling her stomach when she was thinking about him.

"It's seems you're dating seriously?" Wayne said, his sentence sounding more a question than statement. He tried to hide a bitterness in his voice as best as he could. He had still feelings towards Megamind and it wasn't easy listen to how Roxanne was praising their relationship.

"Yes. He's just.. I'm so happy. He's wonderful, sweet, funny and faithful. Not like my ex-boyfriend." Roxanne stated, furrowing her brow and taking a new sip of her tea.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Wayne said sounding sympathetic and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, me too." she said coldly with a hint of bitter in her voice. "I busted him in action cheating on me.. I can't believe how was I so stupid." She sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"That guy was an asshole. You deserve better." He encouraged her, patting her shoulder gently.

"I know.. It's just.. It's been so hard to trust anyone.. Until I met him.. He's not like the others.. He is.. He's different.. He's better." Roxanne turned her gaze on Wayne smiling sincerely and happily for him. "I love him." she whispered, happy tears glittering in her eyes.

"I'm happy for you.." He said quietly, every word stinging his heart painfully. Slowly he turned his gaze away from her, staring at the floor with sorrow in his eyes. It goes without saying he would never be with him. Never. When he had kissed him back softly he felt the spark of hope in his heart. Maybe he likes him too, maybe someday they could be a happy couple. But the last sentence of Roxanne suppressed the sparkle, wiping away all his hopes. There would never be such a notion like _they._ Never.

Roxanne noticed how he was looking and remembered his secret confession. _He likes him too._ She placed her hand on his knee and pressed it gently.

"I'm sorry Wayne. I forgot you like him too.." she told sorry.

"That's fine.. I just.. I should move on.." Wayne said shaking his head and letting out a deep sigh.

"I know it's hard but you'll find some nice guy. Some who's right for you, who will make you happy." Roxanne spoke sweetly squeezing his knee.

"Yeah.. Maybe you're right." he sighed again. Maybe he really should try to forget Megamind.

Roxanne smiled at him, petting his knee. "I'm sure you will find someone."

She finished her tea and glanced at her clock. "I should go." she stated standing up. "I still have work to do and the weather forecast is predicting torrential rain for tonight. I really don't want to get wet." she told putting her coat on. "It was nice to see you." She said warmly.

Wayne also stood up and ushered her to the door. "It was nice to see you too." he said softly opening the door for her.

"Wayne." Roxanne turned around and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Thank you for saving him from those assaulters. I can't imagine what could have happened if.." she couldn't continue and Wayne saw she was holding tears.

"I just did my work. That's what I do.. Save people.." He shrugged forcing another smile on his lips. How many times had he imagined if he hadn't made it.. He didn't want to think about it. Didn't want to think about he could be dead..

"Thank you." She whispered and smiled at him sincerely. "See you." She told and turned around.

Wayne looked how her back moved away from him and he closed the door, letting out a deep sigh.

He slouched to the kitchen, taking a whiskey bottle from the cupboard and poured a glass. Usually seeing Roxanne made him feel cheerful but not this time. All what she had told about Megamind, about their relationship, how they were happy, it just.. It made him feel depressed.

He sighed again drinking the glass in one gulp and pouring another one. All the hope the kiss had given to him had gone, it was like a wet rag had tossed against his face. Maybe he really should try to forget him.

He went back to the living room and sat on the couch sipping his whisky. Why was he so stupid? Why had he believed the kiss he and Megamind shared meant something? He was only fooling himself.

He stared at the wall in front of him wondering would they get married someday. Would they invite him in their wedding and was he able to go there, watch how the man of his dreams married his good friend, how they were kissing in front of him, looking at each other tenderly. He didn't know could he stand it, even the thought about it was making his heart ache. How could he forget him?

He listened to how the rain was dropping above him and getting worse all the time. He really wished no one would need his help tonight. He was tired and he really didn't like to work when it was raining. The rain made him getting wet and his clothes were glued to against his skin uncomfortably. Besides it was impossible to keep his hair in shape and the hair was his trademark. It was simply impossible to look good when it was raining.

He finished another glass of the whisky planning to get more when someone knocked his door.

He furrowed his brow looking at the door. Who could it be? No one else didn't know his hideout except Roxanne. Maybe she had forgotten something.

Wayne slouched to the door and opened it. "Did you forget something?" he smirked but the smirk was soon replaced with confusion.

There was Megamind standing at his door, his face wet and clothes soaking. There was even a trail of water on the corridor behind him. He was shivering, holding his arms around him, looking at Metro Man with need and anxiety in his eyes.

"Megamind?" Wayne asked sounding puzzled. He really didn't understand why he was here, at his door. "Come in before you freeze." He said worriedly letting him to step in.

Megamind walked in the water trail following him. Now he was standing in his hallway, still hugging himself, feeling cold.

"Hey, let's take these wet clothes off." Wayne spoke softly opening the clasp of his cape and shoulder pad, letting the soaked garment fall on the floor.

Megamind bent to undress his boots, pouring water from both of them on the floor, making a large puddle. Then he stripped his gloves off and Wayne led him sit on the couch, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around his shivering body.

"Megamind, what are you doing here?" he asked worriedly looking at him sitting in front of him.

"I.. I can't.." his sentence was interrupted by sneeze.

"I get some tea for you." Wayne said softly disappearing in the kitchen. It felt both good and odd to see him, they hadn't seen after the day when they shared that tender and soft kiss. _What was he doing here? How did he find him? Had he walked all the way here? Why?_ Wayne was wondering while pouring some tea for him. He really didn't want he would catch a cold.

He returned back to living room with the tea, handing it to Megamind who had wrapped the blanket tightly around him, still shivering visibly.

Megamind took the mug and sipped a hot liquid enjoying how it was warming him.

Metro Man studied him, finding out his injuries had healed pretty well.

"You look good." He said softly examining his face. Megamind glanced at him questioningly.

"I mean your sores. They've healed very well." he clarified feeling how his cheeks blushed. He looked so good sitting here on his couch, his blanket wrapped around him, sipping tea. Oh, how he wished he could see that same sight every night, that he was his. How was he able to look so good without even trying? And he should try to forget him.. How exactly?

Megamind didn't say anything, he just drank his tea feeling how the coldness started to fade away, feeling how his body started to relax.

"So.. How did you find here?" Wayne asked trying to sound casual, leaning against the back rest of the couch, looking at him.

"I made notes last time I was here." he shrugged. "It's big for a reason." he chuckled nervously pointing his head and blushing slightly.

Wayne smiled back at him. _Did he know how adorable he was when he blushed like this?_

They sat in the silence, Megamind finishing his tea and placing the mug on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"So.." Wayne stated finally. "Why did you come?"

Megamind looked at him with sincerity in his eyes. "I.. I can't get you out of my head.." he said quietly, turning his gaze away, feeling how his cheeks blushed furiously.

Wayne gaped at him. He couldn't understand what had he just said. _Did he just said.._

"Wha.. What do you mean?" he gulped, his voice sounding dry.

"I.. I can't get you out of my head.." he whispered, placing his palm stroke his cheek and then he pressed his lips softly against his.

Wayne startled. _This must be a dream._ He thought wistfully and wrapped his arms around him, kissing back tenderly.

Megamind was sure that kissing him would make him forget him, he tried to prove for himself the kiss didn't feel so good like he remembered.

To his horror he find out kissing him was feeling much better now than last time, he was sincerely enjoying to kiss him, feeling his hands around him, holding him gently. What was wrong with him?

Finally they separated, looking at each other in the eyes, lips only couple inches away, hearts beating rapidly..

"I guess we should talk about this.." Metro Man whispered looking at him seriously.

"I guess you're right.." Megamind whispered back and pushed his blue lips against his one last time.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you exactly mean you can't get me out of your head?" Wayne asked seriously, looking at Megamind, his brow furrowed.

Megamind let out a deep sigh staring at the floor. "I just.. The last time when I was here.. I just can't forget it.." he confessed. "I just can't forget that kiss we shared.. My mind is repeating it all the time.."

Wayne looked at him feeling both confused and hope. _Was he.. Was it possible he was into him? This must be a dream.._

"I have tried everything.. I just can't forget it.. And then started the dreams.." he was babbling hastily, waving his hands in front of him.

"What dreams?" Wayne asked feeling curiosity. _What was he dreaming about?_

Megamind's cheeks blushed furiously and he didn't say anything.

' _Oh god, did he dreamed about us? Did he dreamed we were intimated?'_ The thought made Wayne's heart skip a beat. That wasn't happening.. Was his dream man trying to tell him he had feelings towards him?

"I guessed kissing you again would help me forget it but.." Megamind sighed again.

"Well, did it?" Wayne asked a little bit too hastily. He just couldn't wait the answer.

"No.." Megamind whispered, shaking his head slightly, his eyes closed.

Wayne felt how his heart stopped. _Was there still hope? Does he still have a chance?_

"Do.. do you mean you have feelings for me..?" he asked carefully, looking at Megamind closely, hearing how his heart was beating rapidly.

"I guess so.." Megamind answered quietly, turning his gaze slowly on him.

At that moment Wayne's world stopped. _Did he just say yes? Is he serious?_ How many times he had wished to hear those words and there they was now, just told to him, his brain finally accepting the information. He had never felt such happy he was right now. _He said yes._ But then Wayne remembered something.

"But you're with Roxanne.." he stated, his brow furrowed, looking at Megamind seriously.

"I know.." he groaned and shoved his head on his hands. "I don't know what's wrong with me.. I.. I'm a terrible person."

Wayne placed his hand on his shoulder gently. "Do you love her?" he asked carefully, feeling fear while he was waiting for his answer.

"Yes.." Megamind whispered and Wayne felt how his heart was sinking. _It was too good to be true.._

"But.. I like you too.." he confessed quietly and then he was crying.

Wayne wrapped his arms around him, pressing him gently against his chest, holding him firmly.

"I think I'm losing my mind.." Megamind sobbed in his lap. He was totally confused with his own feelings, he didn't know what was right and what was wrong. He felt his brain was in a fog and it was impossible to think clear. _What was wrong with him?_

"No. You're not." Wayne whispered softly, rocking him gently, giving tenderness to him, trying to calm him down. He was experiencing conflicted feelings while embracing him. _'He is Roxanne's boyfriend.. Don't you remember what Roxanne told to you earlier today? They're in love. You're her friend. You can't betray her.. His ex was already cheater. You can't do this to her..'_

He glanced at Megamind who was sobbing against his neck, feeling a sting in his heart. _'How long have you hoped this? He came and confessed he has feelings towards you.. How many times have you dreamed about that? He came and kissed you.. He already have dreams about you.. Do you think he had come if he really loves Roxanne? He's the man of your dreams and here he is, in your lap, your arms around him, holding him tenderly.. How long have you wished the dream would come true?'_

It wasn't helping he was sitting in his lap, his arms around his muscular body, crying, looking for comfort. He fit like a glove in there, in his lap, his warm body pressing against his body, making him feel relaxed and happy. He know it was wrong but he couldn't hide his feelings. That was maybe his only chance to have him, he should take it. Otherwise he would regret all the rest of his life..

Wayne planted a soft kiss on his forehead, nuzzling it tenderly. "Don't cry." he whispered soothing him. "Everything will work out."

"What.. What should I do?" Megamind lifted his gaze on him, his eyes red and puffy, sorrowful look on his face.

Wayne wiped his tears away gently with his thumb, smiling for him. "You should do like your heart is saying.." he whispered, looking at him with tenderness.

"But I don't know.." he started to stammer but Wayne placed his finger before his lips muffling him.

"You will find out.." he said sweetly, staring at his eyes.

Megamind felt how the butterflies were filling his stomach. He was looking at him so intensively, with such care no one had ever before. He couldn't help himself and he pushed his lips against his once again, relishing how the kiss felt. Wayne kissed back, capturing his bottom lip between his lips and sucking gently. Megamind moaned softly and Wayne's heart was flipping happily in his chest. _He likes this._

They keep on kissing like this, their hands gliding across each other bodies, examining what kind of touches both prefer. Then Megamind darted his tongue into his mouth hesitantly, experimenting, challenging Wayne's tongue to massage his.

Wayne smiled happily against his mouth, his eyes closed. He couldn't believe that was happening. He couldn't believe things were getting serious between them.

Just then Megamind's phone beeped on his pocket and he separated from him reluctantly, checking the message. He read it his brow furrowed.

"I have to go." he stated and leaped from his lap, heading to the hallway.

Wayne stared after him feeling baffled because of his sudden absence in his lap. He stand up and hastened after him. "Is everything OK?" he asked sounding worried.

"Yeah. I just have to go now." He said dressing his still wet boots and cape on.

"Do you want a ride? I could take you." he was pleading desperately. He really didn't want he would go. No. He wanted still feel his warm body against his own, his hot lips on his..

"No thanks, I'm fine." He said binding the clasp of his shoulder pad.

"But it's still raining. I don't want you will catch a cold." Wayne stammered. _Does he really have to go?_

Megamind turned so he was facing him and placed his gloved hand on his cheek. "I'll be fine." he whispered softly, smiling at him.

Wayne placed his hand on top of his which was stroking his cheek. "I know." he sighed. "I just.. Will we see again?" he asked carefully, fearing he would say no.

"I hope so." Megamind whispered tenderly, placing one last soft kiss on his lips before he disappeared in the corridor.

Wayne sighed and wrapped his arms around him, pondering why he had left so hastily, looking forward to the day when they would meet again. He really hope that day would be soon.

He returned back to the couch and wrapped the blanket around him which had been just around Megamind, relishing its warmth and sniffing his scent. He pressed the blanket gently against his cheek and closed his eyes. _Please, let that day be soon. I'm already missing him._ He thought quietly dreaming for their next meeting. _Please, let it be soon…_


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry I'm late." Megamind regretted, stepping inside Roxanne's apartment and opening the clasp of his shoulder pad and cape, hanging it up on the rack. It was still soggy.

"Oh sweetie" Roxanne sighed wrapping her arms around him. "Don't you have an umbrella?" she asked, placing her palm to stroke his wet cheek.

"Yes I have but I covered it with spikes and that's why it's not very waterproof anymore.. You know.." he explained shrugging.

"Why on Earth did you cover your umbrella with spikes?" Roxanne was gaping at him like he had lost his mind.

"Because it's much cooler" he stated waving his hands in the air. "Everything is much cooler with spikes."

"How old are you?" Roxanne smirked for him and then she was belly laughing, her eyes watering and Megamind was looking at her his brow furrowed. "You covered your umbrella with spikes.. Oh, I can't believe this.." She chuckled holding her stomach. "My silly little alien." That was one reason why she loves him so much. All his crazy ideas like this one. Oh, he was so adorable. Where had he been all her life?

Megamind looked at her feeling confused. Why was she laughing at him? Did he say something wrong? Maybe he should have stay with Metro Man, he wasn't laughing at him when he was standing soaked in front of him, shivering and feeling cold.

"What's wrong?" Roxanne asked the laugh replacing with worry when she saw how Megamind was pouting. He was obviously offended.

"I think I should go.." he muttered and grabbed his cape from the rack, turning around.

"Hey" Roxanne placed her hand on his shoulder. "I was just joking.. Please don't go" she whispered and wrapped her arms around his slim body.

"I don't like that kind of jokes.." he said quietly shaking his head. "I thought you know.."

Roxanne felt sad. The old memories were still bothering him and what was she doing, laughing and mocking at him. "I'm sorry." she said softly, nuzzling his neck and pulling his wet body closer. "I didn't mean to mock you.. I just.. I love you just the way you are.. All these your ideas like umbrella with spikes.. You're just so amazing and wonderful sweetie.. I don't ever want to upset you.. I love you." She whispered in his ear. "Please don't go.."

Megamind turned around so he was facing her. "That umbrella was magnificent.." he said sadly, still pouting.

Roxanne smiled at him and stroked his cheek with her fingers. "I know honey.." she whispered looking at him tenderly and pressed her lips against his, kissing him sweetly.

Her kiss made Megamind melt and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing back softly.

"I don't want to lose you.." Roxanne said quietly when they broke the kiss, looking at each other in the eyes.

"I don't want to lose you either." He whispered, pressing his forehead against hers, holding her tightly against his body. "I love you." he said and tilted his head, kissing her softly.

Roxanne brought her hand to stroke his wet cranium, neck, chin and cheek. How was he get so badly wet? "How are you soaking like this?" she asked sounding confused. "You look like you walked all the way here.. Oh god, you walked all the way here?" she questioned when she saw his expression.

Megamind nodded the waterdrop rolling down his nose bridge.

"But why?" Roxanne asked with puzzled face. It was bucketing down like there's no tomorrow. Why on Earth did he walk?

"I.. I don't know…" Megamind stated looking at her with confused. And it was true, he really didn't know why he had walked. He was so lost in his own thoughts when he left to meet Metro Man so he didn't even consider to take a car. He had just walked and walked, thinking about Metro Man and their kiss until there was his home door in front of him and he knocked..

He really should have taken this car. Now he was soaked and shivering again, this time standing in front of Roxanne. She was looking at him suspiciously.

"Is everything all right sweetie?" She asked her brow furrowed. "You've been very absent-minded lately.. Did there happen something when they abused you? Something you haven't told to me?" she was demanding, her eyes staring at him, reading his face.

' _Oh shit..'_ Megamind thought quietly, of course she had noticed everything wasn't all right, that's why she's so good in her job, she's a nosy reporter…

"No.." Megamind told hastily sounding nervous and gulped, staring at her eyes carefully.

"Sweetie, you know we can talk about everything. You can tell me if there's something you want to talk about.." She said softly nuzzling his nose.

"Everything's fine.." Megamind said quietly and pecked a soft kiss on her cheek. "Don't worry.."

Roxanne rested her cheek against his cheek, feeling uncertainty. She was sure everything wasn't all right, something was totally wrong.. She just didn't know what was wrong…

"Ok" she sighed. "I just want you'll know we can talk about everything.." she said softly, stroking his upper back.

"I know honey.." Megamind whispered, his hand playing with her hair. "But everything's fine.. Trust me." he spoke soothingly, caressing her back with his free hand, his inner voice repeating incessantly this was right, this was his girlfriend, he should forget Metro Man, he should act normally.. Just then he sneezed.

"I guess you should put something dry on." Roxanne smiled gently at him.

Megamind smiled back at her. "I guess you're right." he said softly and pecked her lips before hanging the cape back up on the rack again and headed to the bedroom. He opened the drawer and picked a pair of his pajamas, setting them on the bed and started to strip off his damp clothes.

He should act like everything's fine, he shouldn't think about Metro Man, he was with Roxanne, he was happy with her.. _Or was he?_

He just couldn't stop thinking about him.. He was so sure kissing him again would prove to him it didn't feel so good like he remembered.. He was so sure.. And he was wrong… So wrong..

He stripped his shirt, his hands gliding across his skin. _'How would it feel like to if it was him stripping me? Touching my bare skin?'_ The thought made his cock twitch in his tight pants. What was wrong with him? That dumbass had made his life like hell, he had bullied him since they were kids. What was wrong with him? He hates that guy. _'You hate him, you don't love him, forget him.. But I can't.. I just can't.."_

He sighed, taking off his pants. ' _This is so wrong but it feels so right at the same time.. '_ He thought sadly, tossing his pants on the floor, undressing his wet boxers next, his half hard cock standing free in front of him, suggesting him to touch it, make himself feel good, thinking more about Metro Man..

' _Not now'_ he thought quietly, grabbing his pajamas and putting them on, hiding his cock in his pajama bottoms, trying to think something unsexy, this was wrong time and wrong place for his fantasies. Oh god, this was Roxanne's bedroom!

After finishing his dressing he headed to the living room, finding Roxanne sitting on the couch, talking on the phone, a glass of red wine in her other hand. "I have to go now, bye." She hung up and placed the phone on the coffee table.

"Hey." She smiled happily. "This is for you." She handed another wine glass from the table for him.

"Who were you talking to?" Megamind asked, taking the wine glass and sitting next to her on the couch.

"Oh, it was Metro Man.." Roxanne said nonchalantly, sipping her wine.

Megamind's heart skipped a beat. _'Metro Man? Why did he call? Did he tell about us? Did Roxanne know he was there earlier today?'_

"Why was you talking with him?" Megamind asked, his brow furrowed. He felt how his hands were sweating. _'Did she know..?'_

"Oh, we just call up sometimes. Though we weren't a couple we're friends." she shrugged, not noticing his nervousness.

"So.. What were you talking about..?" Megamind asked, fearing that dumbass had told about his visit. He wasn't a smart one..

"Nothing special." Roxanne stated, taking another sip. "Why so curious?" she turned her gaze on his, examining his features.

' _Fuck Megamind, act like everything's normal..'_ his mind was yelling to him.

"No reason.. I just.. I don't like him.." he said trying to sound nonchalant, lying to himself, feeling a sting in his heart.

"I know." Roxanne sighed pressing her head against his chest. "But he's not mean.. He's just.. Well he's a little stupid sometimes but he didn't mean what he said to you."

"How can you know that?" Megamind snorted and took a sip of his wine.

"Well he told he regret how he treated you at school. He's very sorry. But he had his own reasons why he did what he did.." Roxanne spoke softly, her finger playing with the top button of his pajamas.

"What reasons?" Megamind asked his brow furrowed. He really want to know what were the reasons he had treaded him so badly all those years..

"I can't tell." Roxanne let out a deep sigh, shaking her head. "I promised I won't tell."

"But Roxanne.. It's something to do with me?" he demanded, he really needs to know.

"I'm sorry." Roxanne lifted her gaze look at him. "I won't tell. He has to do it himself if he wants to.."

"But Roxanne.."

"Megamind, please stop.." She was looking at him pleadingly, feeling obviously uneasy.

They both were silent, only looking at each other in the eyes.

"I'm sorry.." Megamind whispered at last and wrapped his free hand around her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Roxanne rested her head against his chest, listening to his soothing heart beat and relishing the warmth his body was radiating. She was feeling so secure in his lap.

"I love you." She whispered softly.

"I love you too." He whispered back, sniffing the scent of her hair.

They were like this for a while, quietly, relishing each other presence, sipping wine, listening to how the raindrops were hitting the window.

"Are you tired?" Roxanne whispered, noticing how he was leaning his head against the back rest of the couch, his eyes closed.

"Mmm.." Megamind muttered, not opening his eyes.

"I go to shower." Roxanne said softly and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Then she climbed from his lap and disappeared in the bathroom.

Megamind opened his eyes and finished his wine, placing the empty glass on the coffee table next to Roxanne's glass. Then he stood up and headed to the bedroom.

He opened the bed and burrowed under the blanket, feeling totally exhausted, relishing how the warm blanket was feeling around him. The whole day had been so awkward; the meeting with Metro Man and the evening with Roxanne. Thank god it seems she doesn't know what's going on. He really should forget that Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes, he is happy with Roxanne _'I'm happy with her, I'm happy with her..'_

Megamind felt how she sit on the edge of the bed and burrowed also under the blanket, her arms wrapping around his body.

"Hey" She whispered softly and brushed her lips across his gently, before pecking a soft kiss on them. Megamind wrapped his arms around her curvy body, his other hand stroking her hair and the other her lower back. They were sharing soft little kisses but soon the kisses deepened and became more serious. Roxanne captured his bottom lip and sucked it gently which made Megamind moan by pleasure. She smiled against his mouth, feeling how something hard in his pants was pressing delightfully against her thigh. She moaned too. She just couldn't help it but turning him on was also arousing her so much.

"You like this." Roxanne purred in his ear and licked the shell of his ear, making him shiver.

"Mmm.. yess.." He purred back, his eyes closed relishing how she was now sucking his earlobe. He was getting harder. Then she lowered to suck and lick his neck, sending chills down his spine.

"Mmm.. Do you have a new fragrance?" She purred, her eyes closed, sniffing his neck.

"No." Megamind said softly, his eyes closed and smile on his lips, relishing how she was teasing him. "How come?"

"You smell different today.. But very familiar at the same time.. I know that scent.." She said, still sniffing him.

Megamind's eyes opened wide when he realized from where the scent was coming.. _Metro Man's cologne.._ _Oh shit, he was in trouble.._

He moved Roxanne away from his neck so he was facing her. "Well.. Now you asked I remembered I found some tester from my bathroom closet today and decided to try it.. That's.. That's why I'm smelling different today.." He explained trying to hide a sound of nervousness in his voice.

Roxanne looked at him suspiciously and returned to sniff his neck one more time. "Well.. I have to admit I prefer more your own fragrance.. It suits you better.." She smiled at him sweetly and kissed his lips.

She started to open the buttons of his pajamas but Megamind brought his hand on top of her, stopping her.

"Roxanne.. I.. I feel really tired right now.." He confessed, looking at her with regret in his eyes.

His mood had totally gone and he felt such a guilt he had never before. Oh god, he almost get caught. He was a terrible person. What was wrong with him?

"That's okay sweetie." She smiled softly at him and placed one last kiss on his lips. She pressed her head against his chest, relishing his warm body next to her, wrapping her arms around him. "Good night Megamind." She whispered softly and closed her eyes.

"Good night Roxanne." Megamind whispered back, holding her gently against his body.

"I love you." she said softly, feeling safe in his arms, starting to drift off to sleep.

"I love you too.." he whispered absent-mindedly, stroking her hair, staring at the ceiling.

He listened her peaceful breath and felt how she snuggled closer him. That was everything he had ever wanted and more. Why wasn't it enough? Why he was feeling like this? Dating Roxanne was a dream come true. ' _Fuck Megamind, dream come true!'_

That was right. She next to him, he next to her, like this. That was right. Thinking about Metro Man was wrong, totally wrong. Why he couldn't understand it.

He tried, he tried so hard forget him but he couldn't. He couldn't forget the kisses, the touches, he just couldn't. He let out a deep sigh, still staring at the ceiling.

He must be sick, it wasn't normal to fall in love with person who had mistreated you all your life.

He tightened his grip around Roxanne and closed his eyes. _'This is right, this is right, this is right...'_ He was saying it again and again in his head. But then there was again strong hands gliding across his body and soft lips kissing him and he opened his eyes. He felt how frustrated and silent tears were rolling down his cheeks. _'What were the reasons he treated me like a piece of shit? What were those reasons?'_ he thought, unable to sleep.

' _Did they talk about me? Did they talk about my past? I wish I would know..'_ Then he realized something _'The phone.. There must be his number..'_

Megamind glanced at Roxanne making sure she was deeply asleep, then he climbed carefully from the bed taking care she wouldn't wake up. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and sneaked to the living room.

He sat down on the couch and grabbed Roxanne's phone from the coffee table, starting to scan her call history. There was calls from her mother, sister, co-worker and then there was name Wayne on the top of the list.

' _Who's Wayne_?' Megamind furrowed his brow. _'Was Wayne Metro Man?'_ He checked the time when the call had arrived and it matched with the time when Roxanne was talking with "Metro Man". _Or was she? Who the hell is Wayne?_ There was only two options. Either Wayne was Metro Man or Roxanne was lying to him.

He let out a deep sigh and copied the number in his phone. Then he pushed the button and placed the phone on his ear.

He felt how his heart was beating rapidly and how his hands were sweating when he waited someone would answer.

"Hello?" asked a weary voice and Megamind's heart skipped a beat.

"Metro Man?" he whispered, his voice shaky and dry.

"Megamind?" asked a voice back. "It's 2 am, where did you get my number?"

"From Roxanne.. Did you tell about us?" he blurted out, fearing his answer.

"What? Of course not, I'm not an idiot.."

Megamind rolled his eyes for his answer.

"Why did you call?" Wayne asked, sounding sleepy.

"I.. I just had to hear your voice.." he whispered and blushed furiously, thank god no one wasn't able to see him.

"Oh.. That's all?" he asked and Megamind swore he was smirking.

"We need to talk.." he said hastily and bite his lower lip.

"Now?" Metro Man asked puzzled.

"No.. I mean we need to meet.. And talk.." He said with serious tone.

"Is everything all right?" Wayne asked sounding worried. Because if it wasn't he would be there as soon as possible. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to him.

"Yes, I just.. I have to go now.." Megamind hung up the phone when he heard steps and set both phones on the table quickly just before Roxanne showed up.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" she yawned and sat down, wrapping her arms around him.

"I.. I just couldn't fall asleep." he told and sighed.

"Oh sweetie.. Can I help you somehow?" she asked, nuzzling his cheek.

Megamind shrugged and let out another sigh.

"Please, come back to bed.." Roxanne whispered in his ear and took his hand, leading him back to bedroom.

She motioned him to lie on his stomach and started to massage his back and shoulders, feeling how he started to relax under her touches.

Megamind closed his eyes and sighed pleasantly. She was massaging his tense muscles firmly but gently. He felt how he was melting under her touches, she was so wonderful. He felt relaxed and finally he drifted off to sleep.

Roxanne kept on massaging him until she was sure he had fell asleep. She smiled and placed herself next to him. She examined his peaceful face, letting her finger stroke his cheek. He was so adorable. She loves him so much. She was so sure anything wouldn't separate them.

"Good night sweetie." she whispered and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'll love you forever."


	5. Chapter 5

"Why were you always such an ass?" Megamind asked seriously, sitting on a white couch, Metro Man next to him.

"Wh.. What do you mean?" he startled from his thoughts. He had once again just showed up at his door and rushed inside, headed to the living room saying nothing. His sudden presence had caught him off guard, he just couldn't believe he was back here, at his place, sitting next to him, their last meeting repeating itself in his head.

"You know what I mean." he looked at him sternly, trying to sound harsh but Metro Man heard there was also hurt in his voice. It made him feel a sting in his heart. Should he.. Should he reveal how he's feeling? His amazing green eyes were staring at him pleadingly, yearning for his explanation, yearning to know what were the reasons behind his acts. Why had he treated him like a trash?

Metro Man let out a deep sigh, turning his head away from him, focusing stare at the floor.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked quietly with a severity in his voice.

"Yes." Megamind nodded earnestly.

He sighed once again. "Okay.. Well, you know.. You have years proclaimed how incredibly handsome you are and I.. I had to agree with you.. I just.. I can't help but I have liked about you years.. I.. You.. You're just.. Do you know how gorgeous and wonderful.. How fucking adorable you are.. I just.. I can't help it but.. I find you very sexy.. I like you.. Very much.." he stammered, his cheeks blushing, keeping his stare on the floor.

Megamind gaped at him, his mouth totally open, trying to register his words. _'He likes me!?'_

"You.. You find me sexy?" he asked confused. "But.. You.. You hate me!" he didn't understand what he mean, it didn't make sense. If someone likes you he won't treat you like a piece of shit! It just doesn't make any sense!

"What?" Metro Man shrieked. _'Why he thinks I hate him?'_ "I don't hate you! I've never have.. Do you know how hard this it to me? Do you know how much I like you? How much I love you!?" He slapped both his hands over his mouth immediately he realized what he just said. _Oh shit! He used the L word…_

Megamind was looking at him with mix of confusion, disbelief and shock in his eyes. _'What did he just say? He.. He loves me!'_ His brain was overdriving, he didn't know what was happening. He didn't know how he was feeling, his head was aching, there was too many feelings.. He was so fucking confused.

"You love me?" he asked faintly, sound of unbelief in his voice.

"Yes" he whispered softly and took his hand in his.

"No" Megamind shook his head slightly.

"Yes" Metro Man smiled at him, squeezing his hand gently.

"NO!" Megamind shouted and yanked his hand from his forcefully. "You.. You're lying" he leaped from the couch so he was standing in front of him. "If you love someone you don't treat him like a piece of shit. Like he's nothing!" he was shouting to him, his body shaking, he was so angry. "If you love someone you don't push and kick him like an empty can.. You don't laugh at him.. Make fun of him every fucking day! You.. You don't say you hope he wouldn't exist.." he cried unrestrainedly and madly, tears rolling down his face, looking at the man in front of him angrily, panting and then he sank on the floor and pulled his knees to his chest and started to cry noisily.

Metro Man looked at him and felt how his heart was twisting. _What had he done?_ Megamind in front of him on the floor, crying hysterically, feeling great misery.. All because he was so stupid, such fucking asshole.. This was love of his life.. What had he done.. All his acts when they were young.. _Shit.._

He kneeled on the floor behind him and wrapped his arms gently around him. He tried to struggle against him, tried to thrust his hands away but he didn't allow him to do it. Instead he hold him firmly but gently at the same time, hushed softly in his ear, soothed him, let him cry his anxiety away, let him calm down.

"I'm so sorry.." he whispered in his ear, rocking him gently, feeling how he started to relax.

"You hate me…" Megamind sobbed.

"No" he said softly.

"Why you then..?" his whole body was shaking.

"Because I was an idiot.. I thought it was wrong to like you.. I thought it was your fault I like you.. I.. I'm so sorry.. If I could I would repeal all the bad words, all the hits and kicks, all the bruises and cuts.. Physical and mental pain.. Everything.. I regret it every day.. I'm so sorry Megamind.. I love you.." He nuzzled his back of the skull.

Megamind inhaled sharply. He didn't know how he should feel. He had given an explanation for him, revealed his true feelings. He didn't know what he should do or feel. He had Roxanne, they were dating but he also had odd feelings towards Metro Man and now he told he loves him.. It wasn't helping him.. He was so confused.

"You're an idiot.." he hissed, tears rolling down his cheeks, his arms wrapped tightly around his knees.

"I know.." Metro Man whispered with regret in his voice. "I know I can't change the past but I can promise I won't hurt you any ever again.. I won't let anything bad happen to you.. You're so important to me.. I don't know how you're feeling but I'll always look after you.. I love you.." he kissed his nape which made Megamind's body shiver, he just couldn't help it but his nape, neck and ears were very sensitive to touch.

Wayne noticed that and he kissed his nape again which made Megamind moaned softly this time.

"You.. You like this?" He asked sounding puzzled but also amazed at the same time.

Megamind blushed, his cheeks and ear tips turning to pink. "I don't wear those high collars just for fun.." he told shyly, feeling Metro Man's gaze on his nape.

"Oh" Wayne let out a surprised sound. "I don't know was it very smart move to reveal your weakness villain.." he smirked and licked his nape slowly which made Megamind moan again, his lick sending chills down his spine. "Because justice may use it against you.." he whispered in his ear and licked his ear shell teasingly.

Megamind groaned. It felt so good, so exciting.. His mouth working with his sensitive ear, turning him on.. Oh, he felt how he was getting hard.. Of course Roxanne had also toyed with his ears but this time it was different.. Was it.. Was it better? He let out a loud moan when Metro Man captured his ear lobe and started to suck it, nibbled it.. He felt how the wave of pleasure was sweeping over him.. Mmm.. That felt so good, so right.. But also so wrong.. He was with Roxanne, he shouldn't.. He should make him stop.. This was so wrong.. But it felt so good.. He didn't want it would stop.

His body started to relax and he released his knees from his grip, let them straighten on the floor. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, against his shoulder, giving him a full access to his neck, relishing how he nibbled, licked, kissed and sucked his sensitive skin, sending chills of pleasure through his whole body, driving him crazy, making him want more.

Wayne smiled against his neck, enjoying the happy little noises he was making underneath his touches. He couldn't believe that, he was making him feel good, turning him on.. He was feeling such happiness he had never before. How many times he had fantasized about this and now it was true, finally. Oh he just couldn't believe it..

He kept on stroking his neck with his mouth and let his right hand wander along his body, caressing his chest, his stomach, gliding his hand slowly on his right thigh, his fingers petting carefully his inner thigh. He felt how Megamind's body tensed and he let out a faint and shivery groan. There was a needy expression on his face, his eyes still closed, waiting for his next move.

Megamind felt how his cock stirred in his pants when he felt his fingers playing with his inner thigh. He was so aroused, so erected and his pants were squeezing him unpleasantly. How desperately he was yearning for his touch, soothing the pain his pants were causing.. Oh, he wanted so much and then he felt how his finger stroked gently and carefully the bulge between his legs and he let out a loud groan, his hips thrusting involuntarily against his hand, demanding him to touch him more.

Wayne smirked and placed his palm on his crotch, resting it there, not letting his hand rub him. Oh, how much he loved to tease him.

Megamind let out a pathetic whimper and started to hump his palm desperately, needing to feel the pleasant friction between his legs, he was so horny, he was so hard, he wanted so much to feel his touch..

Wayne was feeling dizzy. He couldn't believe this.. This wasn't happening.. The man of his dreams was fucking his hand like there's no tomorrow, his hard dick pleading his hand to cup him. He was also turned on and he was sure Megamind could feel it against his lower back. He started to grind himself against his back and finally let his hand cup his front, making him let out such pleasant and arousing noises he had heard never before. Oh, this man was so fucking adorable, he would do anything so he was feeling good and satisfied. Anything..

Megamind was moaning and groaning happily, relishing the way how he was groping him hard but tenderly at the same time, the strength of his strokes suitable. Oh, he wished so much he wasn't wearing these uncomfortable, tight leather pants right now, he wished so much his cock would be free, he wished to feel his touch straight, without layers of fabric between his cock and his hand. Oh, he wanted him so much..

It seemed like Wayne was reading his thoughts because he motioned him to lay down and placed himself between his legs, his hands on his belt, starting to open it, his intention to blow him, make him scream his name, lick and suck him until he would explode in his mouth, drink every gush of his seeds, suck him dry, lick him clean, taste him.. Oh god, he wants to know how he's tasting..

But just then there echoed a voice which broke their passionate moment.

"Sir? Sir, are you there?"

Megamind groaned and motioned Metro Man to stay quiet. "Minion! What do you want?" he hissed in his watch, sounding pissed.

"Sir! Where are you? It's late and Miss Ritchi has already waited for you an hour. Is everything all right?"

Megamind gulped and checked his watch. Oh shit, he was late again..

"I'm coming.. I was.. I was just running some errands.. See you soon.." he hung up hastily.

"I.. I have to go.." he looked at Metro Man with confusion and regret in his eyes, fastening his belt he had one moment ago opened, his mood gone, the only thing he was thinking right now he should go home to his girlfriend and try to figure out reasonable excuse where he had been and what he was doing.

"Now?" Wayne questioned looking at him with disbelief in his eyes. _'It was so close.. Oh, he and his stupid watch...'_

"Yes.." Megamind said quietly, too ashamed to look at him, quickly standing up from the floor, grabbing his cape from the rack and heading outside.

Wayne rushed after him. "Megamind!" he placed his hand on his shoulder, stopping his abrupt exit.

Megamind turned around to face him, his cheeks blushing. There was shyness and shame in his eyes and he tried to avoid his gaze.

"Megamind.. We.. What happened.. I.. You.. We.." Metro Man really didn't know what to say.

"I have to go.." he whispered and turned around.

"Please, don't go.." Wayne pleaded, placing his hand on his shoulder again.

"I'm sorry.." Megamind said quietly. "This.. We.. I'm sorry.." he whispered shaking his head and then he was gone, Metro Man staring after him, his heart twisting painfully in his chest.

He did it again.. He ruined everything once again..

 _But he responded to his touches, he had purely enjoyed it, he was sure about it.. Maybe.. Maybe there was still hope.. Maybe he had still chance.. They just would need time.._

Though Roxanne was his friend and he know Megamind was dating with her he didn't care anymore.. Megamind had showed he had feelings towards him even though he had tried to hide them.. He had seen it in his eyes.. _'He cares about me and I'm ready to fight for him..'_

With these thoughts Wayne closed his home door, starting to plan how to win his heart to him.

* * *

 _Please dear reader, give me some feedback.  
_

 _I appreciate your opinion and I'm eager to know what you're thinking about my story._

 _Besides reviews make me update sooner! :)_

 _Thank you!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Being with you is so dysfunctional_  
 _I really shouldn't miss you_  
 _But I can't let you go_

 _\- Kelly Clarkson (My life would suck without you)_

* * *

 _Beep beep_

Megamind grabbed his phone to read the message he just received and his cheeks blushed furiously and stupid grin spread on his lips while he read.

' _Hey sexy. Wish you were here.. – MM'_

' _And what would you do for me? – MM'_ he texted back, his heart beating loudly in his chest and his hands sweating while he waited for his answer. Finally the phone beeped again.

' _Mmm.. I guess you've been bad boy lately and justice should chastise you a little you filthy villain.. –MM'_

' _Oh.. And how would you do that? –MM'_ he chuckled and pressed the send- button.

' _I think I should first spank that little pert blue ass of yours, you sexy boy.. –MM'_

The thought about him spanking his ass made him blush again and he felt how the wave of the warmth swiped over him.

' _And that's all..? –MM'_ he texted back trying to make his message sound both unsatisfied and seductive.

" _Oh, I guess that's not enough for you.. I think I should also use some rope so you won't run away before I have finished your punishment villain.. Mmm.. You naked in my bed, your hands bind together.. I would give you such a lesson you're not able to walk for next three days.. – MM'_

Megamind felt how his cock stirred in his pants. Oh god, this was so wrong but it felt so right. He had sent those suggestive, naughty messages since the last time they met and Megamind find them very arousing, He just couldn't help but he had unleashed his imagination, thinking about him and Metro Man during the lonely hours of the night, touching himself, moaning softly and quietly in his empty bedroom, alone in his bed, yearning for his company when the wave of pleasure swept over him, making him curl his toes and push his head against the pillow, relishing his afterglow. Oh god how much he wanted him..

"It seems you have going on a very interesting conversation with Miss Ritchi." Minion was smirking knowingly when he saw how his boss was staring at his phone, his cheeks blushing violently.

Megamind startled from his secret and passionate thoughts, fumbling with his phone and almost dropping it on the floor. He turned his gaze on Minion who was still smirking at him, carrying a laundry basket with him.

"Wh.. What about Miss Ritchi?" Megamind asked sounding confused, staring at Minion his cheeks still glowing, holding his phone against his chest.

"Oh, I just guess there's very passionate banter between you and Miss Ritchi right now, isn't it?" Minion winked.

"What? Oh. Yeah.. Of course.. Who else could it be? I mean.. Yeah it's Miss Ritchi.. Yeah, definitely.. Who else could it be..?" he was chuckling nervously, staring at the fish in front of him.

Minion looked at him suspiciously and Megamind was sure he was thinking _'What's going on?'_ Oh shit, he was a terrible liar..

"Is everything all right Sir?" he asked looking at him incredulously. "You've acted very strangely lately? Is there something I should know?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Megamind chortled. "Of course everything's fine. Everything's _perfectly_ fine. Excuse me but I have to go.. I have to shower now.. Yes, evil has to stay clean.." he glanced at his watch and tried to pass Minion quickly but he stepped in front of him blocking his way.

"Sir, please. I can see everything's not all right. You don't have to lie to me." he said with severity and worry in his voice.

"Minion, I told you everything's fine. I mean it. _Everything – Is – Fine.."_ he stated harshly.

Minion sighed and shook his head. "Sir.."

"I said everything's FINE!" he shouted feeling frustrated and rushed past him, heading to his bedroom.

"Sir.. You can always talk to me.. You can tell me about everything.." he said sadly, staring at the door of his bedroom. When there wasn't an answer he let out a deep sigh and resumed his household works. All he know was everything really wasn't all right.

…

Megamind leaned against his bedroom's door, his eyes closed and other hand holding his nose bridge.

' _Fuck, fuck, fuck…'_

It was so close again. He almost got caught again. Oh shit. He was in trouble. Of course Minion had noticed something. Although he was a genius he felt really stupid right now. Oh god.. He should stop this, he should stop thinking about him, he should forget him.. This was wrong, this was totally wrong, he was playing with fire.. _Shit.._ But it felt so good, so right.. _Fuck.._

He snapped his fingers and there appeared two brainbots which he ordered to undress him.

When they had done their task Megamind commanded them to go away and he stepped in his master bathroom. He turned on the faucet, relishing how the hot water rain over him.

What he should do with his feelings. He loves Roxanne but on the other hand he's falling in love with Metro Man. He sighed. Everything was so complicated. First he was all alone and he was sure he would be all alone the rest of his life. And then there was Roxanne, the girl of his dreams and she wants him. Him. He wasn't even a man and she wants him, the most beautiful woman in the world. And then there was Metro Man, the city's hero, sexy and masculine, daydream of every women in Metro City. And he wants him too. The hero wants the bad guy, city's supervillain. Oh god, and now it seemed the supervillain wants also the superhero.

He let his hand wander along his body, passing his chest, stomach, his fingers swiping gently his half hard cock. He shuddered. He continued to stroke himself with feather light touches, teasing himself, feeling how he was getting harder.

He closed his eyes and grabbed his dick in his hand, caressing intensely.

"Metro Man.." he moaned softly, unleashing his imagination once again, fantasizing the taller man behind him, his hand around his cock, stroking him hard, Metro Man's cock also rock hard, rubbing his ass crack teasingly..

He didn't know why but he wanted to move this to his bed, relish there how he would explode and watch how he was shooting his seeds in the air. Feel comfy in his own bed and fall asleep after massive orgasm had swiped over him. Mmm.. That sounds so good.

He washed up quickly and wrapped a towel around his waist, stepping in his bedroom. He was so lost in his own thoughts and his own lust that he didn't notice there was someone on his bed.

"Hey sexy.." Purred a sweet voice and Megamind turned hastily his gaze towards it.

There was Roxanne lying on his bed on her right side, looking at him seductively, dark blue corset with black lace decorations on it, her pants matching with the corset. She was smiling sweetly at him, her gaze scanning his wet body and was there.. Was there a hint of lust in her eyes?

Megamind froze totally underneath her gaze, his cheeks blushing furiously. _'Oh god, she's so sexy..'_ And then he felt how the wave of pure shock swept over him when he realized there was only his black little towel around his waist, his manhood standing underneath it proudly and clearly visible. He tried desperately hide his bare chest with his free hand, the other gripping the towel. He was panicking. She had never seen him naked before and now he was half-naked in front of her and fully aroused. Oh god, he was sure she was feeling pure disgust seeing so much his blue skin, too much his alien body. He was looking around him alarmed, trying to find escape route, feeling how the panic was rising and rising inside him and then he ran hastily back to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

He sank on the floor and wrapped his arms around his knees, feeling how the hot tears were streaming down his face, feeling how it was hard to breathe. It take some time before he realized he was hyperventilating. He wished the ground would swallow him up, he was dying of shame. _Oh god, what had he just done?_

He heard a faint knock on the door and soon there was Roxanne beside him, looking at him with worry in her eyes, saying something but Megamind couldn't hear what it was. Then she ran away and Megamind was sure she would never come back, he had frightened her away, she was feeling disgust by seeing him. Why had he ever thought she would want him? He was a monster.. He was ugly and pathetic alien from another world. No one would want him.. No one..

Then he felt how someone placed a hand on his shoulder and something before his mouth. He opened his eyes and find there was Roxanne holding a paper bag in front of his face, her hand stroking gently his back of the skull, examining him with anxiety in her eyes.

Megamind felt how his breath become easier, how his brain was getting carbon dioxide. Finally he started to calm down, enjoying Roxanne's soft touches.

Carefully Roxanne moved the bag away, looking at him deeply in the eyes before she wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tenderly.

"Hey.. What's wrong sweety?" she asked sounding concerned, her hand stroking gently his upper back.

"I'm sorry.." Megamind whispered sorrowfully, last tears rolling down his cheeks.

"What..? Why are you sorry?" Roxanne asked sounding confused and her brow furrowed.

"Because you saw me.. Like this.." he confessed quietly, his last sentence barely a whisper.

Roxanne's heart twisted in her chest. She didn't know he was feeling such insecure about his body. She had told to him so many times she loves him just the way he is, she loves everything in him. He's perfect just the way he is. She wish so much someday he'll believe it..

"It's okay honey. You don't have to feel shame." she spoke softly and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I love your body. I love you."

"But I'm blue.. And my head is so big.. And I'm so slim.. And..." Roxanne silenced him placing her lips gently against his, giving him a sweet and tender kiss. She felt how he melt in the kiss and wrapped his arms hesitantly around her waist.

"I love your skin color" she whispered and nuzzled his nose. "I love your head and its shape." She let her hand stroke gently his massive cranium. "I love your slim body. It's perfect. You're perfect. I love you." she sighed tenderly, her hand wandering along his body, caressing his chest, gliding on his stomach and stopping on his waist. "I'd like to show you how much I love you.." she whispered seductively in his ear and tried to coax her fingers slowly underneath his towel, ready to take next step in their relationship, wanting to show him how much she truly loves he. But then Megamind grabbed her hand and jerked it away.

"I.. I think I'm not ready yet.. I just.. I'm sorry.." he said ashamed, his gaze turned away from her and his cheeks blushing. "You.. You deserve better.." he whispered with broken heart. ' _She really deserves better.. I'm a betrayer..'_

"No.." She said softly and placed her fingers gently on his chin, turning his head so they were sharing an eye contact. "I won't get better 'cause I got the best." she smiled sweetly at him her eyes twinkling. "I love you.." She whispered softly and kissed him. "We don't have to do anything you're not ready yet sweetie. I can wait. I would never force you to do something you don't want to.. That's not how the relationship works.. I'm ready when you're ready." she stroked his cheek and nuzzled his nose before she kissed him once again. "Would you like if I give you a massage? You seem to be very tensed honey." she asked, smile on her lips when she noticed how his shoulders were almost touching his ears.

Megamind nodded shyly, his cheeks still blushing.

Roxanne stood up and grabbed his black bathrobe from the bathroom's rack, placing it around his shoulders, helping him to dress it. Then she led him back to his bedroom and motioned him to lay down on his bed.

He was lying on his stomach, feeling how he started to relax gradually underneath her firm but gentle touches. He closed his eyes, enjoying how her hands glide along his back and shoulders, making him feel good. He couldn't help but soon he drifted off to sleep and was dreaming.

He was lying on white sheets, strong hands massaging his bare back, easing his tensed muscles. He was wearing only his black boxers and somehow he found the massage very arousing. His hands were dancing across his skin, doing their tricks, making him feel good. He felt how he was getting hard underneath his pleasant touch and soon he was grinding himself against the mattress, trying to feel delightful friction between his legs.

The hands stopped moving and soon he felt how the man behind him pushed his chest against his back and licked his ear teasingly, making Megamind let out a shivery moan.

"Mmm.. I didn't know you like so much when I touch you.." Metro Man purred in his ear. "And I haven't even started yet.." he licked his ear again and Megamind groaned loudly and felt how his cock twitched in his pants.

Then abruptly Metro Man turned him around so he was facing him and kissed him on the lips, letting his hand wander along his body, pinching his dark blue nipple, making him moan lustfully against his mouth and thrust his hips upwards.

Metro Man smiled happily against his lips when they were sharing hot open mouth kisses. He enjoyed how Megamind was thrusting his hips when he rested his hand on his thigh, yearning desperately him to touch his hard cock. He darted his tongue in his mouth, massaging it against his tongue tasting him, enjoying happy sounds he was making when he finally let his fingers touching bulge between his legs teasingly. Oh how much he loves to teach him.

He moved his both hands on his hips and pulled his boxers off, releasing his hard cock from its trap, letting it to stand proudly between them.

Megamind let out a frantic moan when he felt how the cool air hit against his hard shaft, yearning for touch. He was so hard.

Metro Man watched his hard blue cock in front of him with awe and desire in his eyes before he returned back next to him and licked his neck, making him shiver.

"Do you know how sexy you are when you lie here, naked in my bed.. Mmm.. Do you know how much I want you?" he purred in his ear before he licked it once again.

Megamind groaned and was feeling frustrated. He was yearning for his touch, he was needing it desperately but instead he was only caressing his lower abdomen and inner thigh, teasing him, driving him crazy.

He couldn't stand it anymore and he let his own hand glide across his body, his intention to grab his cock in his hand and stroke hard, make himself feel good. But just when he was couple inches away from his dick Metro Man grabbed both his hands and pinned them above his head against the headboard.

"Don't you even think about it.." he smirked at him and started to suck his neck, marking him, making him groan loudly and struggle against his hold.

"Fuck you.. You fucking.. Fuck.." Megamind was groaning desperately.

"Mmm.. I like when you talk dirty you filthy villain.." he purred in his ear before captured his ear lobe between his lips, tugging it gently.

Megamind let out frustrated moan. He needed him to touch him there, touch his rock hard cock, release him.. It was hurting, he was so aroused he was sure his penis would explode literally if he wouldn't touch it soon. He shut his eyes and felt how the tears were rolling down his face, he was in pain.. He couldn't feel pleasure anymore, there was only pain..

Metro Man stopped nibbling his ear when he felt something wet against his cheek. He turned his gaze towards him and felt his heart was breaking down when he saw his painful expression, eyes shut tightly and tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked sounding worried and stroked his cheek gently with his fingers.

Megamind opened his teary eyes and turned his gaze on him. "Please.. Touch me.." he whispered, his amazing green eyes staring at him pleadingly.

Metro Man looked at him eyes wide and full of regret. What had he done? He had gone too far with teasing, letting the love of his life suffer, feel pain. Oh god, it was their first time and he had already ruined everything.

He released his hands and wrapped his own hand carefully around his hard and fully erected dick, starting to stroke him gently. Megamind was letting out such a pleasant and intriguing noises he had never heard before. He was panting, moaning, groaning, growling and whining by pleasure and Metro Man felt how his chest was swelling with pride. He was pleasuring him, the man of his dreams, touching him, his nose nuzzling and kissing his neck, cheek and ear at the same time. He wanted to show him how much he loves him, he wanted to compensate the pain he had caused before, he wanted him to remember their first time as a delightful experience, without pain and domination. He was owing it for him.

He released him from his grip which made Megamind cried out and his cock twitch in the air when he felt suddenly lack of Metro Man's hand on his dick.

"Why.. Why did you stop?" he asked panting, sounding confused and vulnerable, staring at him embarrassed his cheeks blushing. He was afraid he was planning to start teasing again..

"I want to show you how much I care about you.." he smiled sweetly and sincerely at him and settled himself between his legs. Then he licked his cock and Megamind gasped thrusting his hips upwards involuntarily.

He smirked and licked once again, his tongue grazing his tip, tasting his precum. Oh god, he tasted so good, salty and musky, so intriguing, so him.

He watched how Megamind's cock stirred when his tongue left it and then he couldn't resist anymore and he wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked lightly.

"Oh god… Yess.. Mmm.. Ohh.. Yeeaahh.." He was moaning pleasantly when Metro Man buried his whole dick in his mouth, starting to blow him, his head bobbing up and down between his legs, sucking him hard. Megamind grasped the sheets below him, groaning louder and louder all the time, his hips thrusting towards his mouth. Oh god, he had never felt anything like this, it felt so good, so stimulating.. If he had known how good it would feel like he had already done it years ago. He was getting closer, he felt how the release was building up in his lower abdomen, spreading to his balls..

"I.. I'm coming.." he panted lustfully but just then the man before him blurred away and he woke up in his own bed, lying on his stomach, finding how his hard cock was pressing against the mattress below him.

He let out a frustrated moan and turned his gaze on the other side of the bed, seeing Roxanne was there sleeping deeply and peacefully.

' _Oh shit..'_ he thought annoyingly. Her presence was preventing him to touch himself and make him feel satisfied. _But he was so fucking hard, so fucking turned on…_

Quietly he left the bed being careful not to wake her up and sneaked to the bathroom, closing the door carefully behind him. He let the towel fall on the floor from around his waist and stuffed his hand in his mouth, muffling the quiet groans he was making when he started to stroke himself strongly, his only destination to cum hard and fast.

Things couldn't go on like this. No. His feelings towards Metro Man were too strong. He wants him, he needs him. Oh god, all these years, everything what had happened between them and he wants him. Oh..

He was stroking harder, his eyes shut tightly. Thinking about him, his hand around his shaft, his hot mouth sucking him hard. That thought made him get over the edge and he came hard, gushing over the bathroom's floor, biting his hand hard not to make an audible sound, not to wake up Roxanne.

He panted softly, his forehead covered with sweat, relishing the pleasant and exhausted feeling the orgasm had made. He fastened his robe and wiped the floor with the towel tossing it in a laundry basket and returned back to bed, making sure Roxanne was still deep asleep. He would meet Metro Man later today.

…

Wayne was scanning his phone when he heard a faint knock coming from his door. He headed towards it wondering who could it be and find there was Megamind standing behind it, looking at him strangely.

"Megamind.." he said delighted and just then he felt how the little guy leaped in his lap and pressed his lips against his passionately, his other hand fumbling with his hair and the other wrapped around his neck.

Metro Man looked at him questioningly when they separated from the kiss, both panting, Megamind looking at him with lust in his eyes.

"I.. I can't stand it anymore.. I.. I want you.. I need you.. Right now.." Megamind confessed seriously, wrapping his legs around Metro Man's body, his nose nuzzling his nose before he kissed him once again.

Wayne was totally flabbergasted seeing how he was acting, how he was looking at him, how he was touching him, kissing him with such passion no one had ever before. He, Megamind, the only man he had ever wanted.

"Please.. Take me now.." Megamind whispered pleadingly before he pressed his lips back on his lips, capturing his bottom lip between his and sucking gently.

Wayne felt how the blood rushed down there, making his cock swell in his pants. Oh, that was everything what he needed. He wrapped his hands around Megamind firmly and carried him to the bedroom.

* * *

 _Please, leave a review. I really want to know what people are thinking about my story._

 _Besides reviews_ _always make my day :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Wayne kissed him all the way to the bedroom, opening the clasp of his cape and shoulder pad and letting it fell on the floor. He set him on the bed his lips never stop kissing him passionately, lying on top of him, being careful of not to crush him with his weight, his hand wandering along his body affectionately, stroking his chest and gliding on his left side. He couldn't wait to see him naked.

"I.. I've never done this before.." Megamind blurted hastily when they separated to breathe and blushed deeply, his cheeks turning lavender.

Wayne gaped at him flabbergasted his brain trying to register what he just said. _'He haven't done this before!? He is.. Oh god.. And he wants to do it with me? Me! Oh god…'_

"You and Roxanne..?" he stared at him with astonishment in his eyes. He just couldn't believe it. This was too good to be true. This must be a dream.. A very realistic dream..

"No.." He whispered shaking his head slightly and blushed even more before turning his gaze away from him feeling embarrassment, preparing to hear him laugh at him, mocking his inexperience with sex.

Wayne looked at his expression sadly and felt how his heart twisted painfully in his chest. _'Oh god, he thinks I'm going to mock him.. I know that face.. I.. What an asshole have I been!?'_

He placed his palm gently on his cheek, turning his head so they were making an eye contact and smiled warmly at him.

"It's okay.." He whispered softly, stroking his cheek tenderly before kissing his lips gently. "Are you sure about this?" He asked affectionately looking at him with love and such care he had never before looked at anyone else. "Do you want to do it.. With me?" His heart was beating loudly waiting for his answer.

"Yes.." Megamind whispered quietly and nodded his head slightly. "I'm sure about this.. I.. I want to do it.. With you.." he said softly and kissed him once again, wrapping his arms around his massive body.

Wayne smiled against his mouth his heart fluttering happily. _'He said yes.._ '

He let his hand wander along his body again while they shared sweet and soft kisses before they started to turn more passionate, before Wayne darted his tongue playfully in his mouth, massaging Megamind's tongue with his own, enjoying soft moans the blue man was making against his mouth while his tongue stimulated his mouth and his hand stroked his cranium, gliding to his neck and finding a hidden zipper.

He lifted him so he was sitting and pulled the zipper down. He felt how Megamind tensed and moved to kiss his neck reassuringly his free hand stroking revealing blue skin while his other hand was working with the zipper. His skin was so soft and smooth, warm and firm. When he had undone the zipper he led him to lay down again, starting to pull the shirt off, not bothering to open the clasps of his gloves, removing them with the shirt and tossing the garments on the floor.

And there he was now, his upper body bare for the first time in front of him, his green eyes looking at him nervously, his whole body visibly tensed and cheeks blushing. He was so adorable.

Wayne smiled gently at him before letting his eyes wander more closely across his bare chest. He didn't have visible muscles but when he let his hand stroke his thorax he found out he was very well toned despite of his very thin frame. He let his finger brush his right dark blue nipple lightly and felt how he shivered by his touch. He smiled happily and pinched the nipple making him let out a shivery moan. Oh god, this man was making him feel dizzy.

"You look great." he bent to whisper in his ear, letting his hand wander on his stomach.

"You.. You think so?" he groaned while Metro Man licked his neck from collarbone to his ear lobe.

"Yes.. Do you know how turned on I'm right now?" he smirked in his ear.

Megamind shook his head.

Wayne chuckled softly. "Do you want to know?" he purred seductively.

Megamind gulped nervously and nodded.

Metro Man settled himself so he was hovering above him, his hands on both sides of his head, looking at him intensively straight in the eyes.

"This is.. How you make me feel.." he whispered seriously and pushed his trapped hard dick against his trapped manhood, starting to grind firmly.

Megamind gasped loudly feeling his enormous erection pressing against his hard-on, grinding pleasantly, making him getting even harder.

"Oh god, you're huge!" Megamind blurted out lustfully. Though he couldn't see Metro Man's member he could feel it. The thought about his massive dick rubbing against his bare cock made his leak precum, moistening his tip. He was so hard.

Wayne smirked at him and lowered to play with his ear. "Just try to relax. I want you will enjoy." he smiled softly against his ear, relishing the little moans and whimpers he was making while he rubbed his with his fully erected hard cock.

"I.. I just want to remember everything.." he groaned when Metro Man started to lick the shell of his ear.

"You think too much.." he chuckled softly and darted his tongue in his ear making him let out a loud moan. He moved to kiss his neck, nibbled his collarbone, licked his throat giving a gentle kiss on his Adam's apple. He was moving lower when something faint line between his shoulder and armpit paid his attention, he considered it closer finding out it was an old scar. _From where was it from?_

"From where did you get this?" Wayne asked gently but worriedly, running his index finger across the scar on his skin.

"You.. You burned me with laser.. Your laser vision.. Ten years ago.." He said quietly and uneasy turning his gaze away from him, bad memories filling his mind.

' _Oh god..'_ Wayne thought quietly, looking at the scar regretfully. Now he remembered, it was one of their first fights, from the era before he started kidnapping Roxanne. He couldn't remember clear but he had used his laser vision to destroy one of his battle robots and then he had hit him.. By accident. He remembered how he screamed in pain, he remembered the fear in his eyes, the shock, the gaze how he was looking at him confused.. _Oh god.._ And he just hauled him back to jail, without asking was he okay, did he need help, how bad was the injury.. Oh god, he had been such a monster..

"I'm so sorry.." Wayne whispered sorry and kissed the scar gently, moving so he was now lying beside him.

Megamind didn't turn his gaze back at him. Instead he had come very aware of his half-naked body and pulled the blanket over his chest clumsily, still avoiding the eye contact with Metro Man.

What was he thinking? He had always bullied and mistreated him, did he really think apologizing would compensate everything? Why was he so fool he found him attractive? So attractive he was ready to lose his virginity with him? He let out a deep sigh and turned on his side so his back was facing Metro Man.

Wayne looked at him sadly and wrapped his arms around him gently, holding his thin body against his chest.

"I'm so sorry.." he whispered again and planted a soft kiss on his nape.

His gaze fixed on a small hole on his skull, right above his nape. He hadn't seen it before because he usually wore those high collars but he was pretty sure from where was it from and his heart twisted in his chest again.

It was their freshman year in high school. Wayne was playing football with couple of his friends on the court when they saw a blue boy walking past the court in his black jeans and black t-shirt, carrying a pile of books in his slim arms, not paying attention to the players.

The boys looked at him grinning and then Wayne picked up the ball, aimed towards Megamind's head and threw the ball as hard as he could. The ball hit him right there where the hole was now, making him fell hard on the asphalt, his face bruising, the books spreading around the pavement and making him lose his consciousness.

And he and his friends just laughed at him and pointed him with index fingers, his friends patting his shoulder when he had once again beat a monster. But the worst part was no one seemed to care about him lying there unconscious before finally one of the teachers reluctantly called to the prison they should pick him up so he wouldn't block the pavement anymore.

Wayne kissed the bump on his head gently and felt how he tensed. It was obvious he was recalling the same bad memory like he was.

"I'm so sorry.." he said quietly his voice full of regret. "If I could I would remove all the pain, act perfectly different way. If I could.. I'm so sorry.." He nuzzled his neck, wrapping his arms tighter around him. "I love you.."

Megamind slowly turned around so he was facing him, considering his eyes, his expression, his words, finding the hints of the sincerity from his attitude. His own green eyes were full of sorrow which Wayne also noticed and his heart twisted painfully once again.

"Please.. Let me show how much I love you.." he whispered and placed his lips softly against Megamind's lips, kissing him gently and with a such care he had never before. Megamind wasn't responding as eagerly as he was before but at least he wasn't resisting or withdrawing.

Wayne kept on kissing him like this, his other hand on his cheek and the other stroking his head, ear and neck, giving him so much tenderness as he was able to. He owes it for him, he needed to show him how much he cares about him. He couldn't repair their past but he could promise he could change, he could show his true feelings, the feelings he had always had towards him, the feelings he didn't had to hide anymore and he would do that. This man deserves only best and he was ready to give anything what he would want, so much he loves him.

Wayne let his hand glide on his chest underneath the blanket and pinched his blue nipple gently which made Megamind moan softly against his lips.

Wayne smiled and let his hand wander lower, on his belly, passing his navel, finding the edge of his pants and his belt, gliding even lower until his hand was resting on his crotch, feeling his hard-on against his palm. Megamind gasped in his mouth. He had softened a little obviously because of the bad memories but Wayne didn't matter. He could make him get even harder, he was sure about it. He squeezed him gently and started to rub his palm against him, moving his mouth to tease his ear.

Megamind was groaning and thrusting his hips against his palm. Oh god, he was getting so hard. His hand between his legs and tongue licking his ear were driving him crazy. The only thing which was disturbing his pleasure was these fucking tight leather pants and it wasn't helping his hard-on was getting bigger and bigger..

"Are you okay?" Metro Man asked worriedly when he saw a painful grimace on his face.

"Yyeesss.. I just.. I think my pants are killing me.." he hissed out, still humping himself against Metro Man's palm desperately.

Wayne chuckled softly. "Ooh.. I see.." He moved to kneel between his legs, his hand leaving pleasant bulge between his legs which made Megamind let out a pathetic whimper.

Wayne smirked at him and pulled his boots off before placing his hands on his belt and starting to undo it. He opened the button and the zipper and Megamind lifted his butt so he was able to strip his pants off, feeling delightful freedom when there was now only his black boxers trapping his aroused manhood.

Wayne looked at him with awe lying on his bed, almost naked, totally turned on, his cock standing proudly against the little pair of cloth. He was so beautiful.

He brushed the bulge with his hand, finding a wet spot and letting out a happy sigh. He was soaking precum. Oh god, he wanted to tear those little pants off and take him in his mouth, lick and suck him, make him cum hard, make him scream his name when he explodes. He felt how the new rush of blood rushed in his dick, making it swell even more.

Megamind shivered when he felt his touch. He was sure he had never been so hard before. He was yearning for stimulation. He wanted to feel his hands, mouth, and dick on his hard-on. He wanted so much!

He looked at Metro Man kneeling in front of him, panting slightly, stroking his trapped cock. He let his gaze wander along hero's body, catching an enormous bulge between his legs. An evil smirk spread on his lips and smoothly he raised his foot, setting his sole on top of his hard manhood and started to rub seductively.

Now it was Wayne's turn to gasp and let out a loud groan. He was so deeply paying attention to pleasure Megamind he didn't notice how much he was yearning for touch also himself.

He grabbed the hem of his white t-shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it on the other side of the room.

Megamind watched his muscular and hairy upper body letting out a delightful hum.

Metro Man lowered his foot from his crotch and opened his belt, taking his blue jeans off, letting only his white boxers on, trapping his huge manhood.

He bent to kiss Megamind and before he realized it Metro Man had slid his hand into his boxers and wrapped his hand around his shaft, stroking it gently but firmly at the same time.

Megamind gasped. It was the first time he felt someone's other hand on his bare dick. It felt good but different. Actually it felt better. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, moving his hips eagerly against his hand.

"Oh god, you're huge.." Metro Man huffed in his ear.

"You.. You think so.." Megamind asked confused. He didn't understand how he could find his penis huge. It was obvious his dick was double compared to his.

"I mean it's bigger I thought.. You know when we compare to your physique. You're big, believe me."

"Oh.." Megamind moaned.

"You know you could get even bigger with a cock ring.. We could use one someday.." he smiled happily against his ear, grabbing his cock a little harder.

"Wha.. What's a cock ring..?" Megamind panted, thrusting in his hand.

Wayne smirked. "It's a ring you put around your base.. Like this.." He wrapped his thumb and index finger around his dick's base, pressing firmly.

Megamind let out a loud whimper. Everything was so new and stimulating right now.

"It makes you bigger and bigger when you turn on." He panted in his ear and nibbled his ear lobe before starting to lick his ear shell teasingly, feeling how his cock was swelling between his fingers.

Megamind was groaning lustfully. He was getting harder and harder, bigger and bigger. He was sure his cock would explode soon. He felt tender and his tip was leaking precum. He had never been so hard and big. He wanted Metro Man so much. He wanted him now.

"Ple.. Please.." Megamind moaned. "Take me now.." He whispered.

Those words made Wayne's cock twitch in his pants. He settled between Megamind's legs, ready strip the last garment, ready to see him fully naked, his aroused big dick, ready to give him his first blowjob ever, make him cum for him, scream his name.. Oh yeah, he was ready.

His hands were on his waistband when there was a faint knock on his front door.

"Wayne? Are you home? I'd like to talk with you."

"It's Roxanne!" Wayne gasped, looking at Megamind in panic.

They were looking at each other their eyes filled with pure fear.

"What do we do now?"

* * *

 _ **Please, remember to review. I really appreciate your opinion. Thank you!**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Quickly, underneath the bed." Wayne leaped from the bed motioning hastily Megamind to crawl under his king size bed. He rushed to the bathroom and grabbed his robe before striding at bedroom's door, seeing how one blue leg disappeared underneath the bed before he closed the door closely.

He glided his hand through his hair and took a deep breath, trying to calm down before he walked at the front door and opened it casually.

"Hey Roxy." He greeted trying to act normal.

"Hey Wayne. Can I come in?" she smiled at him but Wayne heard there was a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah.. Sure.." Wayne said sounding a little uneasy but let her come in. She walked right on the couch and sat down letting out a deep sigh.

"Is.. Is everything all right?" Wayne asked worriedly and sat next to her.

"Yes.. Or I guess so.. I don't know.." She confessed, leaning her head against the back rest of the couch.

"Do you have problems at work? I'll help readily just if I can." Wayne stated sincerely. He would do anything that conversation would come to an end as soon as possible. He had to get her out of here. This was the worst possible time in the world for her visit.

"No, it's not about my work.. It's about Megamind.." she sighed.

Wayne gulped nervously when he heard her saying his name. _Was she.. Was she doubting something?_

"What about him?" Wayne asked quietly, his mind repeating all the time he should act like normally.

"He just.. He has been so weird lately." She said worriedly, staring at the ceiling.

"What do you mean?" He asked seriously his brow furrowed. ' _Did she know he had visited here before?'_

Roxanne sighed again. "He's so absent-minded. Totally lost in his own thoughts. And he forgets about things like meetings and dates." she explained sounding frustrated, waving her hands in front of her. "Besides he's become very withdrawn. Like he's avoiding my touch, I don't know.. It just.. It just feels like he doesn't like when I'm with him and touch him.. I'm afraid he wants to break up.. That's why he acts like this.. If I didn't know him better I would suppose he has someone else.." Roxanne gave a short and nervous laugh turning her gaze at Wayne.

Wayne was staring at the floor quietly avoiding her gaze and listening her worries about Megamind. Geez, what should he say? She was his best friend and her boyfriend was hiding underneath his bed right now. It would be wrong to say _'I'm sure everything's fine.. Don't be silly, he loves only you, now and forever.. '_ But it would be also wrong to say _'He's acting like this because he loves me instead of you.. He's avoiding your touch because he wants to feel my touch instead of you… Sorry Roxy but you're wrong, you don't know him.. Yeah, he has someone else..'_

"I.. I think you should talk with him about this.." Wayne said seriously not leaving his gaze from the floor.

"I'm sorry Wayne." she said quietly and placed her hand on Wayne's shoulder. "I just felt I should talk with someone. I just.. I just feel so miserable because I don't know what he's thinking." she sighed.

"I know Roxy and you can talk to me about everything but.. I just think these relationship things aren't my thing.. I mean I'm not an expert with them.. You know what I mean.." he said uneasy and rubbed his nape.

Roxanne patted his shoulder. "Maybe you're right.." she said sadly. "But don't worry. Someday you'll find some nice guy. Don't give up hope." She smiled and poked his arm playfully.

"I hope so.." Wayne said quietly.

…

At the same time Megamind was underneath the bed waiting for desperately when Roxanne would leave. _'What was she doing here? Why had she come right now? When would she leave?'_

He really wanted to know what they were talking about but he couldn't hear because the door was closed and they were conversing very quietly.

Megamind felt like he had stared at the bottom of the bed an eternity. _When would she leave?_

He couldn't help but there was very dusty underneath the bed. _When was the last time Metro Man had cleaned here?_ He felt how the dust was tickling his nose and he felt how the sneeze was building up. He managed to smother it right at the time and let out a relieved sigh. Unfortunately he inhaled a great amount of dust in his nose and let out a loud and audible sneeze. He threw both of his hands in front of his mouth in panic, his heart beating loudly in his chest.

' _Oh shit..'_

…

"What was that?" Roxanne asked confused glancing around the room.

"What? I didn't hear anything.." Wayne said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"No, I'm sure I heard something.. It came from.." She turned to look at Wayne surprisingly.

"Oh god.." She whispered. "You have someone in there.." She smirked and pointed the door of his bedroom before glancing at Wayne again and making a note he was wearing only his robe.

Wayne rubbed his nape feeling embarrassed, his cheeks blushing brightly, avoiding an eye contact with her.

"Why didn't you tell you have a visitor? I wouldn't have bother you if I had known." She whispered and stood up, heading quietly towards the front door. "I'm sorry I _interrupted you._ " She smirked knowingly. "I think it's better I go before your _guest_ will lose his temper." She grinned widely.

She winked at him and turned around, ready to leave but glimpse of something in the corner of her eye made her turn her gaze one last time towards Wayne's hideout. The smile faded away from her lips and her playful expression replaced with serious one, her brow furrowed and stared at something intensively.

"Wayne.." She stated coldly. "Is that Megamind's cape?"

* * *

 _ **Please, review! Thank you!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Wayne looked at Roxanne terrified who was staring at the black garment lying on the floor. It felt like time had stopped when he examined her serious expression, furrowed brow, lips forming a thin line and gaze so piercing it could have hole the cape. He felt like he had lost ability to speak and move. He could only hear his furious heartbeat in his ears and felt how his hands were sweating. _'Oh shit.'_ He thought quietly, unable to turn his gaze away from her.

When Wayne didn't say anything Roxanne started to take determined steps towards the door of the bedroom.

Wayne couldn't do anything but watch like he had just paralyzed. Frightened he watched how Roxanne slammed the door open and stepped inside.

…

Roxanne felt how the wave of rage swept over her when she saw scattered clothes on the floor and open bed with sheets in disorder. She continued her steps through the floor covered with clothes and when she came to bed she bent and peeped underneath the bed.

There was Megamind looking at her in the eyes like a dear in headlights, panic shining from his face, eyes wide and begging mercy.

"He.. Hey Roxanne.. What.. What are you doing here..?" He tried to sound surprised and force a smile on his lips but it reminded her more of painful grimace.

"Get – out.." She stated so coldly Megamind was sure her tone of voice was able to lower the temperature of the room. Slowly he crawled from underneath the bed so he was now standing in front of her feeling totally cold and exposed because there was only his boxers he was wearing on.

"Roxanne.. We didn't.." He started to explain but Roxanne grabbed the pillow from the bed and hit him as hard as she was able to on the head.

"How can I be so stupid.." She yelled at him and hit him with the pillow repeatedly. "I thought you were different.. I thought I can trust you.."

Megamind tried to cover himself with his hands from the punches she was furiously giving to him. "Roxanne we didn't do anything!" He yelled back at her and tried to yank the pillow from her hands.

"I thought you love me.. I thought.." Frustrated tears had filled her eyes and she tried desperately hold them back.

"Roxanne I.."

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed and threw the pillow against his face before she turned hastily and rushed towards the front door of Wayne's hideout.

"I thought you were my friend!" She yelled at Wayne who was exactly on the same spot with same expression he had when she entered the bedroom.

"Roxanne, let me explain!" Megamind run after her from the bedroom but Roxanne hastened away and slammed the front door closed it almost hit his face.

The silence filled the room. Megamind looked at the closed door in front of him before he turned slowly so he was now facing Metro Man.

"This is your fault.." He hissed darkly through his teeth.

Hearing his cold voice made Wayne suddenly remember how to walk and talk.

"My fault!" He shouted looking at him with disbelief. "If I remember right it was _YOU_ who came here and said _'I can't stand it anymore.. I want you.. I need you.. Please, take me now.'_ And if _I_ remember right it was me who asked _'Are you sure about this?'_ and you answered _'Yes, I'm sure about this.'_ So how can you proclaim this is my fault?" He was looking at him angrily.

Megamind looked at him coldly, rage glimmering in his eyes. "You.. You have brainwashed me to like you!" He blurted out hastily pointing him with his index finger.

"Me?" Wayne asked sarcastically raising his hands up. "Of course, who else could it be but me? You're the genius who never makes mistakes and who is always right. You think the world is rotating around you. Do you know what Megamind? You're wrong. You're fucking selfish over playing drama queen who thinks his opinion is the only one which matters in this world. You're irresponsible egoistic asshole who can't take on the responsibility about his own mistakes. You're like teenage girl with her hormones changing her mind all the time. For your information you have screwed up all by yourself. It's your own fault you started to see me while dating with Roxanne. If it's so fucking hard to you confess you like me just go." Wayne stated crossly still staring at him standing in front of the door.

Megamind was looking at him with deep hurt in his eyes. How could he say something like this? He was feeling shock and anger at the same time. He run to the bedroom and gathered his clothes.

"This.. This is your fault.. Without you I would be happily together with Roxanne.." he said with shaky voice while he was picking his cape from the floor and Wayne could hear he was holding tears.

"Fuck you Megamind! Learn to take on responsibility about your own actions." Wayne yelled at him and crossed his arms.

"I hate you.." Megamind sobbed. He just couldn't hold the tears anymore. "I wish I had never met you!" he shouted before he disappeared in the corridor slamming door closed loudly after him.

"Don't you ever come back!" Wayne shouted back at him, against the closed door.

He felt how the wave of pure rage swept over him and he strode to the coffee table, grabbed a scotch glass from it and threw it against the wall as hard as he could watching how the pieces of broken glass scattered around the floor.

"Fuck!" He shouted and collapsed on the floor so he was leaning against the couch and closed his eyes, feeling how the hot tears pushed through his closed eyelids.

Everything was ruined. He had lost his friend and lover. He had told terrible things to him because he was angry. He had told him he should never come back.

He sit on the floor sobbing quietly. It felt like someone had pulled the rug from under his feet. How could everything break totally during couple minutes? How was it possible to fall from so high? Maybe he just wasn't meant to be loved.

He let out a deep sigh and grabbed the scotch bottle from the table taking a long gulp of it.

Everything Wayne know was that things would never be the same any ever again. "Love sucks.." He muttered and took another gulp.


	10. Chapter 10

Roxanne hastened to home and shut the front door. She sank on the floor so she was leaning against her home door. She buried her face on her knees and then came the tears, running wildly and endlessly along her cheeks.

She couldn't believe it, it wasn't true. The situation she had just witnessed, her good friend and her boyfriend together. No, it just couldn't be true.

She had driven to home as fast as she could, the rage clouding her mind and held tears blurring her vision. She hope this was just a bad dream, she waited she would wake up and find out this absurd scene was just a nightmare, that her blue boyfriend was next to her and he would wrap his arms around her, giving gentle kiss to her lips, tell he loves only her. That's how it should be.

But deep in her heart Roxanne knew that wasn't a nightmare and the situation she had just seen in front of her eyes had truly happened. She felt how the new wave of rage swept over her. How could Megamind do something like this? Why she had thought he was different? That he would never hurt her?

She inhaled sharply between unrestrained sobs she was making. All the bad memories about his ex-boyfriend flooded back to her mind. She remembered how she had left earlier from work one day her intention to surprise her boyfriend, she remembered how she had went to home, how she had called out happily "Guess who's back at home?" She remembered how she walked to bedroom's door, she remembered how her heart break down when she found out there was her boyfriend and some other woman, younger and more beautiful than she with long curly blonde hair in their bed. How the other woman had looked at her smugly and how her ex had glanced at her briefly before muttering quietly "I guess this doesn't come as a surprise to you.." She remembered how she had run away tears in her eyes and she remembered how the next day they had broken up and moved apart. But the worst thing was she hadn't realized anything, she thought they were happy together. Why was she so stupid she didn't notice something was going on behind her back?

It had took years before she was ready to start a new relationship. She had sincerely thought Megamind wasn't like the other men, that he was different. She thought he loves her deeply. She remembered how her heart was breaking down when he had confessed he likes her, how he collapsed on the floor, she remembered how she screamed because she was sure he would die. She remembered all those nights she had stayed up beside him at the hospital, hoping and praying he would wake up. She remembered all the tears she had shed for him, all the caring touches and words. She remembered how happy she was when he woke up, when she finally had a chance to tell how she was feeling. She remembered their first date, first kiss, first night they slept together. It all was like a dream come true. She was so sure he's the one, sure that they're meant to be.

How stupid she had been. Stupid and blind. She didn't know which one was worse, finding her boyfriend together with her good friend or finding him together with other _man._ She felt her womanhood had undergoing total humiliation. What was wrong with her? Why she always picked a cheater? Maybe it was better to be alone the rest of her life.

She left out a deep sigh, the sobbing finally starting to ease. She couldn't believe how Wayne could do something like this to her. He knew they were together and he knew she loves Megamind. Why he did this? Roxanne knew Wayne had a very serious crush on Megamind but it didn't allow his actions. How were they at least end up together, Megamind hates him? Her thinking was interrupted when there was a knock on her door.

"Roxanne please. Open the door. Let me explain. We didn't do anything, it didn't mean anything. I love you and I want to be with you. Roxanne, please. Let me in." It was Megamind, his voice full of regret and sorrow.

Roxanne didn't answer, instead she just sat on the floor and listened quietly, serious expression on her face.

"Roxanne honey. I know you're at home, please.. I've been such an ass. If it makes you feel better I can dehydrate myself for a week, or two.. Even for a month. Oh, please Roxanne open the door." He was babbling behind the door.

But Roxanne wasn't going to open the door. She was still mad and she felt she wasn't ready to face him yet. She sat in place listening his endless apologies and explains about how she had understood everything wrong and how much he was regretting everything and how the only thing which matters to him was she. He continued about an hour but when there still wasn't an answer he finally let out a deep sigh and slouched away.

Roxanne stood up and peeped from peephole checking he had certainly gone before heading to the living room and collapsing on the couch.

How could she face him? What could she say to him? She just couldn't forget the picture of him and Wayne together, scattered clothes on the floor and the bed in disorder. She just couldn't. She wasn't even sure could she ever forgive him, his betrayal was just too bad. She wasn't sure could she any ever trust anyone. She thought maybe it was better they would never meet again.

Her thoughts were interrupted again this time by doorbell ringing. Carefully she sneaked to the door and peeped from peephole finding out there was an errand boy behind her door. She opened the door slowly.

"Miss Ritchie?" The boy asked smiling.

"Yes" Roxanne stated dryly.

"There's a delivery for you." Man keep on smiling and handed a large bouquet of blue roses to her.

Roxanne snatched an envelope which was hanging from the bouquet and opened it seriously.

"Dear Roxanne, please let me.." The text in the card started but as soon as she recognized Megamind's handwriting she shoved the card back in the envelope and asked sweetly the deliveryman to deliver the bouquet back to its sender. The man nodded politely and left with the flowers.

Roxanne closed the door and sighed. She had come to the conclusion the cheater will cheat again. Maybe it was better to be alone she thought quietly proclaiming to herself that her and Megamind's relationship was history. She just should try to forget him, it would be the best for them all.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sir, you should eat something." Minion said carefully while cracking the door of Megamind's bedroom, worried expression on his face. It was now fifth day he had locked in his room, not drinking or eating anything, only lying in his bed his back against the door and his phone lying next to him.

"I'm not hungry." He sighed miserably, not turning his gaze towards the door.

"Sir, please." Minion demanded and stepped inside. "You will starve sooner or later. That's not healthy."

"So what.. Maybe it's better.." he said quietly and curled into a fetal position. "Who cares.."

"I do." Minion said firmly and sat on the edge of the bed placing his metallic hand on Megamind's shoulder. "It's Miss Ritchie, isn't it? Did you had a fight?" He asked sympathetically petting his shoulder.

"She hates me.." Megamind groaned and shoved his face against the pillow.

"I don't think so." Minion said gently still stroking his shoulder.

"Why don't she then even let me explain and apologize?" He cried out and pointed his hand towards the table on the other side of the room which was full of wizened flowers and little packages.

He had tried everything. He had sent flowers, chocolate, jewelries, clothes and gift cards. He had wrote letters and left about dozens of voice messages on her phone as much as he had left text messages. He had even built a little black musical box which started to play their song when the lid was opened but she had sent all his gifts and letters back, not opening or reading them. She hadn't even answered to any of his text messages. Every returned and unopened gift or letter always made a new crack in his heart, making it bleed and ache painfully in his chest. He was sure he would die because of the broken heart before he would starve.

"What actually happened?" Minion asked his brow furrowed. He didn't had any idea what was happening between Sir and Miss Ritchie but it seemed to be something very serious. All he knew was that Megamind had acted very strangely lately.

"Doesn't matter.." Megamind let out a deep sigh, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "I've ruined everything.."

"Does it have something to do with Metro Man?" Minion asked carefully observing Megamind's face at the same time.

Hearing Metro Man's name made him freeze.

"Wh.. What are you talking about my fishy friend.." He gave a nervous laugh. "Why would there be something to do with him, that stupid Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes.. How ridiculous…" He blurted hastily avoiding Minion's gaze.

"Sir, please.." Minion rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid. There's something to do with him. Besides I heard when you talked about him when you were asleep and.. Well, it sounded to be a very.. How would I say it.. Mmm.. Very pleasant dream.." He said sounding a little uneasy.

Megamind felt how his cheeks blushed furiously. "You.. You heard.. Oh god.." he groaned and buried his head underneath the pillow. This was so embarrassing. What had he talked about? And what had Minion heard? Oh, he wished the ground would swallow him up right now. All the dreams he had about him and Metro Man. Oh god..

"Sir. Did you do something that hurt Miss Ritchie? With _him_?" Minion asked seriously staring at Megamind his brow furrowed.

"I tried to resist, I really tried to.. But I just couldn't.. Me.. He.. We.. Oh god, I really tried. But I just couldn't get him out of my head. And I went there several times.. I really tried to forget him.. I.. I just couldn't.. I just couldn't forget that kiss.. And he said he loves me and.. Then Roxanne came and.. Oh, I'm a terrible person!" Megamind cried out and started to sob hysterically against the mattress still holding the pillow on top of his head. "I want to die.." He whimpered desperately. "I hate my life.."

Minion looked at him sadly and petted his back reassuringly. "No Sir, you're not a terrible person.." he said soothingly. The subject was very sensitive to Minion. It was only couple months ago when he tried to kill himself and Minion feared he would try to do something to himself again because it was obvious his state of mind was very fragile right now.

"So.. There happened something between you and Metro Man..?" He asked carefully, trying to sound gentle even though he didn't accept the way how Megamind had treated Roxanne.

"Yes.. And I regret it all the time.." He sobbed miserably. "I've ruined everything.."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Minion asked softly, his hand resting on his back, stroking it gently. "You know you can talk to me about everything. Talking about it would make you feel better." Minion smiled at him although Megamind couldn't see it.

"I was so stupid.." He inhaled sharply and lifted his head from underneath the pillow. "I thought kissing him would make me forget him.." he sighed bitterly and pushed his right cheek against the pillow.

"Kissing him?" Minion asked questioningly, raising his other brow.

"Yeah.. Well then when those guys abused me he took me at his place and took care of me.. And somehow we ended up to kiss.. I don't know why, it just happened.." He explained still avoiding Minion's gaze.

"After it I just couldn't forget that kiss.. I couldn't forget him. I tried so hard not to think about him and that kiss we shared but then started the dreams and.. Well, I thought maybe kissing him again would make me forget him. I thought doing it again would prove to me it didn't feel so good like I remembered."

Minion listened quietly and intently, nodding occasionally and encouraging him to continue.

"Unfortunately I found out I really liked kissing him.." He sighed. "We started to see each other constantly and he revealed he likes me or actually loves me.. Finally the kisses just weren't enough and.. I tried to resist, I really tried.. Then Roxanne came and we get caught.. But we really didn't do anything, I swear.. She got very angry and now she doesn't want to see or talk to me. I also blamed Metro Man this is his fault and now he's also mad at me and doesn't want to see me anymore.. I've ruined everything.." He whined quietly. "What's wrong with me? Why I all of a sudden start to like him? I've hated him always.. Oh, I must be sick!" he groaned against the pillow.

"No Sir, you're not." Minion said softly and quietly placing his hand back to his shoulder.

"Wh.. What do you mean?" Megamind asked puzzled finally turning his gaze towards Minion.

Minion let out a deep sigh. "I mean, you're not sick and there's nothing wrong with you. I just.. Well, there's something I haven't told you but I guess now is the right time." Minion stated seriously, looking at Megamind in the eyes.

Megamind looked confused. He really didn't know what Minion was talking about. What he hadn't told him before? It must be something very serious.

"It's something to do with your home, your parents.." Minion started carefully examining Megamind's face.

Megamind's eyes went wide when he mentioned his parents. _How could Metro Man have something to do with his parents?_

"Your parents, your race.. They were bisexuals.." Minion stated calmly observing his Sir's reaction.

"Bi-sexuals..?" Megamind asked confused. What was Minion talking about?

Oh god. Of course Megamind didn't know what a bisexual was. All sexual concepts were unfamiliar to him. Minion made an uneasy sound.

"Well, I mean.. Your father.. He.. He had a boyfriend.. As well as your mother had a girlfriend.." He said embarrassed, rubbing his glassy neck with metallic fingers.

"What!" Megamind shouted staring at Minion furiously. "No! My father hadn't a boyfriend and my mother hadn't a girlfriend!" He yelled with unbelief in his voice and frustrated tears in his eyes. Why was Minion lying to him?

"Sir, it's true. You just can't remember, you were so young." Minion said defensively, holding his hands in front of him.

"But.. No, it can't.. Why haven't you told about this before?" Megamind groaned and shoved his head in his hands.

"Because I thought it doesn't matter in Earth. I thought when you grow up here you'll internalize the majority of people are heterosexual. I'm so sorry Sir." Minion said apologetically.

"So, there's nothing wrong with me?" He asked carefully, almost frightened.

"No Sir." Minion whispered and placed his hands on his shoulders gazing him gently in the eyes. "You're perfectly fine."

"But why do I like him? I've hated him since we were kids.." Megamind groaned peeking Minion from between his fingers.

"Well, love and hate are very strong emotions. I guess when he didn't show any signs of love and care towards you when you were children, you disguised your love to hate and when he started to show his true feelings you unmasked also your true feelings towards him." Minion explained softly and knowingly wiping a lonely tear away from Megamind's cheek with his metallic thumb.

"Do.. Do you mean I've always liked him?" Megamind asked with a little and shaky voice. Had all his hate towards city's beloved and respected hero been all the time hidden and smoldering love? Had all the banters been just flirting? Had both of them been all the time careful not to hurt each other badly? Or rather had Metro Man been careful not to hurt him? He was invulnerable so Megamind didn't have any chance to hurt him, not physically anyway. Why hadn't he realized it before? Dammit he was a genius!

But it was too late now. He had made both Roxanne and Metro Man angry and it was obvious either of them didn't want to see him anymore. Roxanne had refused to see or talk to him and Metro Man had yelled to him he should never come back at his place. He had never had relationship before so he didn't had any idea what to do and he had heard you should never act like people did in movies. So what were his alternatives? There wasn't any alternatives or he didn't know what they were. He had lost two people he loved during couple minutes. Once again he was alone and felt lonely. Maybe it was his fate, maybe he didn't deserve to love and be loved. Maybe his destiny was to be alone the rest of his life.

"Yes. I guess so Sir." Minion stated firmly and straightened Megamind's popped collar smiling at him warmly.

Megamind sighed and shook his head. "Thanks for telling me Minion but I think it's too late.." He turned his gaze away from him sadly expression on his face.

"What do you mean Sir?" Minion asked worriedly still holding his shoulders.

"I've ruined everything." He whispered. "I was so stupid and now both of them hates me.. Roxanne will never forgive me and Metro Man.. He made clear he don't want to see me any ever again.." He gasped and new glittering tears appeared in his eyes.

Before Minion realized he had wrapped his slim arms around his furry robot body and was weeping audible. Clumsily Minion wrapped his arms around him and petted his back soothingly.

"I'm sure they will forgive you." Minion whispered reassuringly and hold him firmly against him.

"No.. They hate me.." Megamind sobbed weakly his face buried against Minion's chest.

"They maybe hates you now and it's understandable. What you did was very wrong especially towards Roxanne." Minion told sympathetically and keep stroking Megamind's back. "They just need time to think about it what happened before they're ready to talk about it."

"But.. But what if they won't.." Megamind asked frightened, his voice barely a whisper.

"You'll always have me Sir." Minion spoke softly. "I'll never leave you. I'm always here for you. Remember it." Minion said and turned him so they were looking at each other's in the eyes. "You'll never be alone."

"Oh Minion." Megamind sighed. "What would I do without you?"

Minion smiled happily and sincerely at him. Of course he would always take care of him, it was his mission. He was his best friend. He would always be his best friend, now and forever.

"Let's go get something to eat." Minion said warmly and lifted him in his arms. He carried him to the living room and set him lay down on the couch before he disappeared in the kitchen.

Megamind grabbed a remote and turned on the TV. There was some extra newscast from The Bank of Metro City where obviously was going a robbery and the robber had taken hostage. Then the reporter told they had footage from inside the bank and on the screen started play a fuzzy video about a man with black clothes and commando mask, holding a woman in his grip and pushing the tip of the pistol against her temple.

Megamind's eyes got wide and he leaped from the couch and crawled before the TV, staring at the screen with panic in his eyes.

"Roxanne.." He whispered dryly and then the video cut off.


	12. Chapter 12

"Roxanne.." Megamind gasped staring at the screen in front of him. "No, no, no, no, no…" he muttered quietly and shook his head slightly his voice and eyes full of unbelief. Roxanne, his beautiful Roxanne was in terrible trouble, this masked man holding her roughly and pointing her with the gun. She must be totally scared.

He felt how the wave of rage swept over him and before he realized it himself he was rushing towards the invisible car, wobbling on the way there, catching the car's door just before collapsing on the floor. He felt so weak because he hadn't eaten for days but there wasn't time for that, not now when the love of his life needed him the most. He was sure saving her would melt her heart and she would talk to him again, let him explain, forgive him the whole unpleasant misunderstanding.

He opened the door and crawled inside the car, resting his head against the headrest awhile. He closed his eyes and felt how the cold sweat started to cover his large forehead and his whole body. He let out a frustrated groan and wiped the sweat off from his forehead with his forearm before starting the engine and gassing away.

His gaze was blurring while he headed towards the bank, almost hitting a tree and the other car on the way to his lady. He tried desperately focus on the road, forcing his brain to keep his vision clear. If something would happen to Roxanne he would never forgive himself. There wasn't any reason to live without her. She was his oxygen, his reason to wake up every morning, his love. She was his life. If something would happen to her, if she would have gone, then he would revenge himself on the person who had dared to take away someone so important and loved person from his life, he would make this filthy individual suffer and then he would go with her.

Finally, after the time which felt like an eternity he arrived at the bank. Slowly he stepped out and stared at the building firmly his brow furrowed. He inhaled sharply and started to take determined steps towards the main entrance.

…

Roxanne cursed silently she had decided to run her bank errands today. She hadn't any mood to become kidnap, not by Megamind and not to mention by someone strange and cranky fool who has grabbing her forcefully and shoving the tip of the gun rudely against her head, yelling beside her ear almost making her deaf. She didn't know was it a bad karma or what but it felt like the adversities were following her. First Megamind trying to kill himself, then the fight with him and now this. She didn't want to know what was coming next. She closed her eyes and tried to hold frustrated tears. Maybe this was just a bad dream. _'Please let it be just a nightmare.. This and the whole fucking fight Megamind…'_ She pleaded quietly.

"If anyone moves or call police I will blow this little lady's brains out." The man hollered and pushed the gun roughly against Roxanne's temple, holding her firmly against his chest which made Roxanne let out a little whimper and squeeze her eyes tightly shut.

"And you.." Man hissed defiantly in Roxanne's ear making her shiver even more. "You.. Go.. And.. Get.. My.. Money.. Lady.." He said with a low and threatening voice smirking smugly before he licked Roxanne's ear slowly, letting out an evil chuckle when she whimpered desperately and tried to tug herself off from his grip. Man turned her roughly and grabbed her hair, shoving the gun underneath her chin. "You like hard games?" Man grinned while pulling her hair. "Maybe we can play later but first you go to get my money.."

"Let her go.." Stated darkly voice from the other side of the room. There was Megamind standing and pointing the man with the DE- gun, his eyes full of rage and anger while he looked at the masked amateur holding rudely the woman he had ever loved.

"Megamind.." Roxanne gasped her eyes filling with delight and hope for seeing him. She understand suddenly how much she had really missed him. His voice and moves, his eyes and expressions, everything in him. She felt a sting in her heart when she realized how harshly she had treated him during last days. It was a surprise he had come to her, had come to save her despite of their fight. If they would make it she promised to herself she would let him explain, let him tell his point of view about the awkward situation between him and Metro Man which she had witnessed, because seeing him once again made her remember how much she truly loves him.

"You freak.." Man said coldly still pulling Roxanne's hair and pushing the gun against her chin but his eyes were fully fixed on the blue alien standing on the other side of the room and staring at him defiantly.

Then it hit Megamind. The man, he was one of those who had abused him. Even though he was masked he could recognize his voice and body type. Yeah, he was sure about it and a new wave of rage was sweeping over him once again. He was hungering for revenge and this time it would be double, for him and especially for Roxanne. He tightened his grip around the gun and furrowed his brow.

"Why don't you freak understand to die!?" The man shouted suddenly and before Roxanne realized it he was pointing the gun towards Megamind and then he shot.

Roxanne felt like she was watching a slowed down film. Megamind swaying backwards, DE-gun falling from his hands, his right hand pressing against his heart, the blood starting to dye his shirt, he rising his hand and watching it with unbelief in his eyes, wondering where's all the blood from, glancing his chest and realizing he's been shot, watching how the blood is pouring from his chest, raising his gaze towards Roxanne, looking at her afraid, shaking his head slightly, his lips forming words "I'm sorry.." before he collapse on the floor and go still.

"Nooooo!" Roxanne screams desperately trying to break away from man's grip and run to Megamind but he's holding her harshly. The tears are running wildly down her cheeks when she struggles and wails desperately, her only wish to run for him and hold him in her arms before it's too late. Then the man shoves the gun back against her head and she prepares to hear a click and feel how everything will fade away. And right now it's the only thing she hopes because if Megamind has gone then she wants to go with him.

She keeps her eyes closed, prepares to die but suddenly the man disappears and there's a loud crash and painful cry filling the air and when she open her eyes she finds out there's Metro Man behind her who has tossed the man harshly against the wall. She has never seen Wayne so angry before and she swear if it could be possible his calm blue eyes would turn to red right now.

She watches how Wayne starts take steps towards the masked man ready to give him what he deserves but she don't watch. Instead her gaze turns on the other side of the room, focusing on the blue man lying on the floor and blood red puddle widening underneath him. Quickly she hurries to him, her feet shivering slightly when she runs to him and kneels down beside him, her clothes staining with blood.

"Megamind?" She asked with shaky voice and placed her palm on his pale cheek. He didn't move or answer. His skin was cold and damp and Roxanne felt suddenly that was some kind of déjà vu.

She remembered the last kidnapping, him spasming on the floor before going still, she remembered how his skin was feeling at the hospital, cold and damp just right now, she remembered all the nights she had stayed awake, she remembered how she hold his hand and stroked his cheek, she remembered how she wiped his face with moist handcloth, she remembered all the pain and fear she was feeling and now she felt she would feel it all once again but she also knew this time it would be worse.

"Megamind!" She cried desperately and turned him around, shaking his shoulders but he didn't react. "Please, wake up.." Roxanne demanded, tears streaming down her face. She placed her hands on his cheeks and pressed her forehead gently against his. "Please…Wake up.. I need you.." She sobbed quietly and collapsed on top of him, crying unrestrainedly.

On the other side of the room Wayne had given couple hard punches for the kidnapper and was now holding him harshly against the wall. "Who the hell you think you are?" Metro Man hissed angrily and almost strangled him. The man was squirming desperately and gacking because of the hero's firm grip and when he was almost choking Metro Man let go and the man fall hard on the floor. Then abruptly Metro Man kneeled and removed the mask roughly revealing a man with red hair and pretty swollen black eye underneath it. Metro Man leered him contemptuously.

Roxanne lifted her gaze from Megamind's neck and her puffy and watery eyes focused on the man on the other side of the room. Seeing him made her gasp and grimace. "Hal?" She asked her voice full of unbelief and confusion. Her cameraman was watching her awkwardly.

"H.. Hey Roxanne.." He peeped and made a clumsy wave with his hand. "This.. This is not what it looks like…" He stammered but Roxanne had already stood up and grabbed Megamind's DE-Gun from the floor and selected the setting DESTROY and now she was striding determinedly, her eyes full of bloodlust, towards Hal pointing him with the gun.

"You fucking son of a.." She yelled angrily and her finger was already on a trigger when Wayne stepped before her and set his hand on top of the gun lowering it.

"Roxy, don't do it." He said emphatically. "It's not worth it to go to the jail because of him." He stated coldly and gave another contemptuous leer towards the man his brow furrowed and hard expression on his face.

Roxanne was so angry she was shaking. She looked in turn Hal and Wayne, pondering his words. Even though she was still angry at Wayne and their friendship was cracking, she had always gotten the best advices from him.

"Roxanne, I did it because of us." Hal was explaining pitifully. "I thought if I was rich you'd like to be with me, we could be happy together. I would give you all what you've ever wanted. I don't understand what you see in this blue freak.. He's so.." He hadn't time to finish his sentence when he had already turned to a blue cube and was now lying on the floor in front of Roxanne and Metro Man.

Roxanne looked at it furious. She couldn't believe what the creepy red hair was talking about. Why was he thinking she would ever be with him? Isn't it obvious she was doing her best to avoid him? The man was really a bonehead. She glanced the gun in her hand before she let it drop on the floor. She turned around and hurried back to Megamind, kneeling back on his side.

Wayne watched the cube on the floor before his gaze focused on for the first time on the other side of the room and the sight made his heart stop.

"Megamind? No.." he whispered quietly and flied quickly to him, his white boots got dyed with dark blood which was flooding slowly from his chest when he stepped carefully beside him and kneeled down.

"Megamind?" he asked trying to hide the fear in his voice while he placed his one hand on his chest desperately trying to block the bleeding and the other underneath his head.

"Please, say something.." He demanded with a shaky voice pushing his hand harder against the bullet wound and then he felt it, a feeble and slow beat against his palm.

Roxanne was shedding silent tears next to Wayne, on the other side of Megamind's body, her palm pressed softly against his cheek. "Is he..?" She asked with small voice full of fear and anxiety, preparing hear the worst.

"I can feel a pulse.." Wayne stated relieved. "But it's very weak…" He continued worriedly.

Roxanne didn't have time to answer when they heard the bank doors opened and a high pitched scream filled the room. "Sir!?" Minion screamed and started take hasty steps towards his boss but was interrupted when the doors opened again and this time group of armed cops rushed inside the building, couple of them running rapidly towards Megamind, one of them reaching to his taser and the other on the chains, their only goal to catch the criminal because who else could have tried to rob the bank but the city's supervillain.

"NO!" Wayne shouted and pulled Megamind on his lap, wrapping his arms protectively around him.

The cops were staring at him confused obviously thinking what the hell their hero was doing. Then there started to emanate a murmurs from around him and he turned his gaze to look over his shoulder. He hadn't paid attention before but now and realized there was the bank full of people who had been here during the whole robbery scene. They were whispering and giving a suspicious, skeptical and curious glances towards the city's most loved hero, wondering why he was acting like this towards Megamind. They were rivals, he should give him to the cops or haul him back to the jail by himself. It was his job, he should act like hero. At that moment, Wayne understood he should choose between his career and reputation or love.

Wayne looked around himself. He looked at the people staring at him suspiciously. He looked at the cops who were looking at him waitingly, ready to arrest the villain. He looked at Roxanne who had wrapped her arms around herself and was kneeling on the blood pool, tears streaming down her face and so miserable expression on her face he had seen never before. He looked at Minion who was standing couple feet away, his eyes filled with despair and evident worry. Then his gaze turned on the blue man lying on his arms, his eyes closed and chest wet and sticky because of blood, skin pale and moist. So little and fragile. He tightened his grip around him a bit and stood up slowly, never leaving the blue alien from his arms.

"The real villain is there.." Metro Man stated calmly and nodded towards the blue cube lying on the other side of the bank.

The cops gave suspicious glances towards it and then back at hero.

"Just water him. I'll come later to give a statement what really happened." He told and turned around to face people who were still staring at him.

"Dear citizens." Wayne proclaimed distinctly. "We all have privilege to receive help when we need it the most, regardless are we good.. or bad." He emphasized his last sentence and glanced softly Megamind who was perfectly limp and motionless. "I hope everyone here would learn today more about how to care about each other despite of race, gender or way of life."

The people were watching him silently until one of them started clap and soon the whole crowd was applauding and whistling to him but Wayne didn't have time to receive the cheers when he was already flying away, holding Megamind tightly but gently against his chest hoping there was still time to prevent him to turn into an empty shell, hoping there was still time to prevent eternity to swallow him inside the eternal and hopeless darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

_I feel like giving in_  
 _But you're my second wind_  
 _Don't you ever tire_  
 _Facing all my fires_  
 _I don't need no one but you right now_

 ** _\- Sunrise Avenue - Lifesaver_**

* * *

"Megamind.." Wayne whispered and set him carefully lie on a floor of Lair's living room, kneeling beside him. He had first thought about to take him at his place but came to the conclusion he couldn't do anything for him there. He had also thought about prison and hospital but he was sure he would perish at the prison and somehow the hospital didn't feel right place to him. He knew Megamind hates hospital and he remembered how reluctant the nurses and doctors were last time to help him so he was pretty sure he could pass away also there. So that's why Lair felt only place where to take him, it felt right and safe, it was his home.

"Megamind please.. Say something.." Wayne pled and supported his head with his hand while the other was desperately pressing his chest, trying somehow block the bleeding. "Don't leave me.." He begged his voice barely a whisper. "I need you.."

He felt how the hot and thick liquid absorbed through the fabric of his glove, dyeing white color with red and making him press harder. His vision was blurry because of the tears he was holding and his mind was filling with terrible imaginations while he watched Megamind's pale face and limp body. Only thing which was giving a hope for him was a weak and slow heartbeat he could feel underneath his palm. Giving hope there was still time.

"Megamind.." He whispered and placed his forehead gently against his while his hand pressed again harder against his heart. The action caused blue man gasp suddenly and Wayne was sure his heart skipped a beat.

He lifted his head quickly and found intensive, half-lidded green eyes staring at him weakly.

"Megamind.." Wayne gasped his voice full of hope but also worry.

"Metro Man..?" Megamind asked faintly and stared at hero's calm blue eyes in front of him. "I'm sorry…" he muttered quietly with his last ounce of strength. "I.."

"Shh.." Wayne hushed him to be quiet. "It's okay Megamind.." He spoke softly. "Everything will work out.. You will recover.. We will fix this together.. Everything will be fine.." He tried to sound confident despite of his shivering voice while he hold Megamind gently against his chest. "Everything will work out.."

Megamind looked at him sadly and shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry.." He whispered.

"No Megamind, you will.." His sentence interrupted because Megamind started abruptly cough dryly and Wayne watched terrified how dark red drops gushed from his mouth and dirtied his chin and perfectly trimmed goatee with blood.

"Megamind.. You'll survive. Look at me." Wayne demanded. "Just try to keep your eyes open." He said firmly.

Megamind stared at him apologetically until his expression changed blank. Then without warning his eyes rolled in their sockets and his body went perfectly limp.

"No.." Wayne cried and felt how panic was sweeping over him. "Megamind, wake up!" He demanded and shook his motionless body desperately but he didn't react. Wayne felt against his palm how Megamind's heartbeat was getting weaker and weaker and he was afraid anyone of them could be the last one he would ever feel.

He didn't know what to do, it seemed like he had lost the ability to move and act. All he could do was to hold Megamind tightly against his body, hoping some kind of miracle would happen and bring him back to life. He couldn't die, he just couldn't. "Please wake up.. I need you.." He whispered.

Just then Wayne heard how the door slammed open and he lifted his gaze so he could see how Minion and Roxanne rushed into the room.

"Sir!" Minion yelled his voice full of panic and anxiety while they hurried to him.

"Megamind.." Roxanne whispered and kneeled on the floor next to Megamind. "Oh god sweetie, say something.." She pled desperately and placed her palm to cup his cheek. "Is he..?" She asked afraid, fearing she would hear it was too late.

Wayne shook his head sadly. "No.." He said quietly. "But his pulse is getting weaker all the time.." He told earnestly and pulled Megamind's body a little closer to him.

"We need to call Dr. Crawford." Roxanne told seriously while her eyes were glued to Megamind who was lying pale and still on the floor.

Minion who was standing behind them let out a deep and worried sigh which made both Roxanne and Wayne turn their gazes towards the fish who was shaking his head sadly.

"He's out of town. I already checked it." He said with a little voice and stared at Megamind his eyes full of fear.

"What? No… We need to take him to the hospital!" Roxanne cried sounding very desperate. Her gaze turned back to her blue love and instinctively she took his hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly. He didn't squeeze back.

"No!" Wayne gasped. "Those people refuses to help him without Dr. Crawford. He'll die there." Metro Man stated emphatically and pushed his palm harder against Megamidn's weak heart.

"He needs blood!" Roxanne exclaimed while tears were rolling down her cheeks. She knew Wayne was right about Megamind would need his personal physician to receive a proper care but some part of her still wanted to believe in the goodness of people. Goddamn it is their job!

"There's no blood.." Minion stated quietly and examined Megamind worriedly. "There's nothing left because of the last time he was in the hospital.. And he hasn't donated after that.." The fish inhaled sharply and tried to hold tears. He couldn't think what kind of his life would be without his friend. He had promised to take care of him. He had promised to his parents look after their son. He couldn't break the promise, especially not now.

Then Minion remembered something very terrific. It was only a few hours ago when Sir had told he wants to die. _'Did he.. Did he do this on purpose?'_ The thought made Minion's heart skip a beat. "No.." He sighed his voice barely a whisper.

Wayne had turned his gaze back to Megamind and was sure his heart was breaking into thousand pieces. He tried desperately block the bleed underneath his palm though he knew there wasn't an effort anymore. He knew the act would only help him to live some seconds, maybe minutes longer but it wouldn't change the situation stable. The heartbeat was getting weaker and weaker. He tried desperately reassure himself it was only a bad dream which would end soon and he would find himself from home, from his own bed. And after that he would immediately call to Megamind and apologize for the stupid argument they had. They would make up and maybe continue to see each other. He desperately refused to believe the end was near. He couldn't lose him. Not now when he almost had got him.

Roxanne let out a sudden and loud sob before she collapsed on top of Megamind's limp body and started cry hopelessly. This was her fault. Why didn't she give a chance to him explain and apologize? Why didn't she agree to talk with him like a reasonable adult? Why was she so stupid? She had felt so miserable all these days when she wasn't able to see him. Or actually she had refused to see him. She felt a sting in her heart when she remembered how he had several times during these days appeared behind her door and begged forgiveness. Her heart twisted painfully when she remembered all the gifts and flowers he had sent to her and how she had returned all those things, not even opening them. Why was she so stubborn? If she had let him explain they probably wouldn't be in this situation right now. His death would be her fault.

Minion observed carefully Metro Man who was desperately trying to hold tears while his hand was pressing firmly against Megamind's chest. He was wearing a worried expression and his eyes were filled with fear while he stared at blue man on the floor. Then Minion's gaze turned to Roxanne who was shaking on Megamind because of the shallow sobs she was letting out.

 _'Those two really loves him..'_ Minion thought quietly while he was staring at them. His gaze traveled between them and focused at his best friend who was lying still on the floor. Minion frowned and his worried expression replaced with serious one. His mission was to take care of Megamind. They had experienced a lot together; saved themselves from the black hole which swallowed their home and family, grew up in the prison, suffered in Lil' Gifted school, escaped from the prison and lived their youth on the streets. They had found Lair and built all kinds of amazing stuff; Brainbots, Spider Bot, Invisible car, Hover Bike, Death Ray, Disguise generator and so forth. He had supported Sir's career choice, helped him always when he needed. He didn't want to lose him. He wouldn't lose him.

"I operate on him.." Words passed Minion's lips sounding both serious and determined.

Wayne and Roxanne turned their gazes back to him and looked at the fish like he had lost his mind.

"Come again?" Wayne asked, gaping at Minion who was standing confident behind them and staring at Megamind critically.

"It's the only option." He stated and took a step closer.

Roxanne looked shocked. She was opening her mouth and then closing it again like she had lost the ability to make speech.

"Can.. Can you do that..?" She stammered finally with little voice, glancing her half-dead love and then again Minion. Her eyes were wide and there was an expression on her face Minion couldn't' categorize. It was like a mix of fear, admiration and hope.

"I don't know." Minion sighed and shook his head. "But I surely know he'll die if I don't try." He walked beside Roxanne and bent over Megamind. He made an eye contact with Wayne who was looking at the fish worried and instinctively pulled Megamind closer his body. He was afraid it would be the last time he would see him alive and some part of him refused to let him go.

Minion flashed a reassuring smile at him and nodded his head, motioning to Wayne he should free Megamind.

Wayne felt like time had slowed down when Minion wrapped his metallic arms around Megamind's slim body and rose him up. He watched how his hand glided away from blue man's chest and hit the ground like it was numb or paralyzed. He glanced the red pool before him, his perfectly white clothes stained with blood, Megamind's blood. He lifted his gaze seeing how Minion was carrying him away, his body so unnatural limp and face pale like a bleached sheet. He watched hopelessly how they disappeared in some room and then came the tears, running down his cheeks wildly and endlessly like a streams during spring. He shoved his head in his hand and tried to compose himself, not caring about he was dirtying his face with blood. He had never felt so powerless before.

Roxanne was sitting next to him, on the other side of the blood puddle. She had wrapped her arms around her knees and was staring at the door of the room where Minion was right now operating on her boyfriend. She wasn't crying anymore, instead it seemed like she had lost in her own world. She felt totally numb and could only think would Megamind ever survive? What really were the possibilities? It was sure he had lost litres of blood, there was no doubt about it. And he was still recovering from the suicide attempt he only tried couple months ago.

Roxanne let out a shivery sigh. Of course she wanted to believe he would survive but she couldn't help she was a realist. In these conditions surviving would be like a lottery win. There wasn't blood or medicines not to mention equipment which were measuring body functions. She remembered how couple months ago she had sat next to him all days and nights, listening stable peeping of those machines. At least they were telling to her he was still alive. Now only think about that she should sit beside him without the equipment and check all the time he was breathing and his heart was pulsing was driving her crazy. And then her eyes filled again with desperate tears.

The minutes passed and Wayne's tears finally come to an end. He wiped the last single tear from his cheek and turned his reddish eyes towards Roxanne who had shoved her face in her knees and was crying silently.

"I'm sorry.." He said quietly his voice full of regret, breaking the awkward silence of the room.

Roxanne tensed when she heard his voice like she had forgotten he was also there. Slowly she lifted her gaze and turned it towards Metro Man. Her eyes were full of hate and scorn and Wayne felt really lucky she didn't own a laser vision because he was sure the gaze like that could kill.

"This is your fault." She hissed coldly and glared at him angrily.

Wayne gulped and turned his gaze away.

"You know that's not helping anyone.." He stated quietly and glanced his bloody gloves, trying to ignore her piercing gaze.

"Really?" Roxanne exclaimed. "It's easy for you to say that because that's _my boyfriend_ lying there, _my boyfriend_ whom _you_ tried to steal _from me_!" She had stood up and was yelling to Wayne while she was pointing the door of the room where Minion and Megamind were with her index finger.

Wayne also jumped from the floor and was now standing in front of Roxanne.

"I haven't tried to steal anyone from you." He defended with low voice.

"Oh, why then I found him half-naked underneath your bed?" She demanded.

"You haven't talked with him, have you? Maybe he's rather with me than you." Wayne said slyly.

"Bullshit. He hates you." Roxanne mocked. "He's hated you all his life."

"Really? Why then he has visited me several times during these weeks? Where you think he's been when you have called him?" Wayne asked smugly.

"You're so pathetic." Roxanne shook her head and stared at him angrily. "There's whole city full of men and still you're running after taken man, man of your _best friend_."

"I told you I like him before you two started to date. That's very kind from a friend.." Wayne snapped scornfully.

"And I told you he's a straight. You.. You have brainwashed him to like you!" Roxanne cried madly.

"That's not true. I haven't done anything like that. He came willingly."

"And I should believe that?" Roxanne hissed. "How could I know what all kind of super powers you own? Maybe brainwashing is one of them?" She said sounding annoyed.

"That's bullshit Roxanne and you know it.." Wayne stated angrily.

"Oh, so if you like him so much why weren't you there to save him?" She asked with cold and demanding voice.

"I..I was…" Her question caught him totally off guard. He couldn't admit what had happen, that he hadn't pay attention what there was happening in the city until it was too late. He couldn't admit he had lost in his own thoughts, thinking of Megamind while plucking his guitar and sipping some whisky. He had heard it until it was too late. He had cursed himself. Why Megamind had to go there and play hero? If he had been alert everything would be all right. If Megamind would die, it'd be purely his fault and he would never forgive himself.

"If you two don't get along I have to ask you to leave." Said harsh voice suddenly and both Roxanne and Metro Man turned their gazes towards it.

There was Minion standing at the door and in his arms he was holding a blue little figure.

"Megamind." They gasped in unison forgetting their fight immediately and hurried to Minion who was still glaring at them.

Megamind's eyes were closed and he looked very peaceful. The blood was cleaned from his face and Minion had dressed dark blue shirt and pants on him covered with hazard symbols. Wayne assumed those were pajamas.

"How is he?" Roxanne asked carefully and touched pale blue cheek lightly with her fingertips.

"The bullet grazed his aorta causing a massive bleeding. I cauterized the cut and removed the bullet." Minion told seriously.

Wayne shoved his head in hands and let out a frustrated groan. Of course, why hadn't he realized it. He could have cauterize the cut with his laser vision. It was his fault Megamind had lost so much blood. God damn he was stupid.

Roxanne turned her gaze back to Megamind and smiled sadly.

"When will he wake up?" She asked cautiously while petting his cheek.

"I'm not sure.." Minion said sounding uneasy.

"What do you mean? I guess you know how much you gave an anesthesia medication for him." Roxanne frowned.

"Well, actually I didn't.." He said sadly.

"You did what?" Metro Man gasped his voice full of unbelief.

"Well, he had lost so much blood and was already unconscious. I was afraid giving some anesthesia would cause him not to wake up anymore.." Minion shook his head. "Besides he hasn't eaten anything for days.. That makes him even weaker."

"Oh dear." Roxanne whispered and covered her mouth with palm. "Why?"

"Because he believes you both hate him and don't want to see him any ever again." Minion stated harshly.

Roxanne gasped. She couldn't imagine how bad that pain could be. She felt how her eyes filled up with tears once again. How much he had suffered during last months. Suicide attempt, abuse and now this. How much he could tolerate? Roxanne didn't know. Why she didn't give a chance to him explain. He had neglected his well-being because of her and this was the conclusion. She felt sudden hate towards herself. _'It should be me lying there..'_ She thought sadly.

Wayne's heart was twisting painfully. He couldn't imagine how the physical pain would feel because he had never experienced it himself but he was sure it would hurt like hell. This was all his fault. If he had been there in time at the bank. Yeah, this was probably his fault. But the worst thing was that Megamind thinks he hates him. He should have try to call him days ago. If he had known. Now it was too late.

He and Roxanne followed Minion to Megamind's bedroom where he set him gently lie on the bed and covered him with the blanket.

"I guess it's better if we watch him in turns." Minion suggested sad smile on his lips.

"I start." Roxanne volunteered first and so began the waiting which felt unnatural long.


End file.
